Diario de observación
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU][Fluff]La profesora le había encargado observar durante 5 días a su familia y escribir lo más llamativo, cuándo fue su turno de explicar qué había visto, Rin dijo que una sola cosa "Amor".
1. Chapter 1

**E** _l Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Nota aclaratoria:** Para los que no conozcan la definición de Fluff, la dejaré aquí. " _Los fanfics fluff y WAFF (abreviatura de Warm and Fuzzy Feeling) son historias románticas con final feliz, que pretenden inducir este tipo de sensación reconfortante en sus lectores."_

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

* * *

 **Diario de observación**

Día **I**

* * *

« _Y es que el amor no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser demostrado_ _»_ _._

* * *

Rin era la hija menor y adoptiva de la familia _Taishō,_ hacía casi un año Izayoi había decidido adoptarla a pesar de los múltiples comentarios que surgieron, como por ejemplo que era para que ella estuviera esperando la llegada de sus futuros nietos y no para criar a otra niña de apenas ocho, casi nueve años.

Ella siempre rememoraba a Izayoi con verdadera felicidad, la mayor solamente había sido acompañante aquel día, su intención no era ir a adoptar otro hijo debido a que estaba feliz con su único hijo y con su hijastro. Pero Rin recordaba haberla visto sentarse en una pequeña banca dónde ella acostumbraba a sentarse también, ellas se habían encontrado por casualidad mientras Rin veía marchar a otro de sus amigos y se decía a ella misma que su futuro era pasar el resto de su vida en aquel lugar.

Dudaba que alguna familia la adoptara.

Izayoi era una persona grandiosa, fue ella la que le habló primero preguntándole de algo tan trivial como era el clima. La menor también rememoraba su sonrisa, cuándo la señora Taishō le sonrió fue como ver de nuevo la sonrisa cálida de su madre difunta. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas ante el recuerdo y la mayor lejos de alejarse o disculparse, la atrajo a sus brazos en el abrazo más cálido que ella alguna vez pudo haber recibido desde que llegó a ese lugar.

Adoró a esa señora desde ese momento.

Fue en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que decidió sincerarse, confesar que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico y que no tenía más familia. Qué lo único que podía salvarla de ese lugar es que alguien le adoptara, pero por su edad dudaba que eso pasaba.

No la trataban mal, era cierto. La señora Kaede había tratado muchas veces de que se sintiera cómoda y Rin lo estaba, pero solo cuándo la señora se encontraba cerca de ella, aunque ella también tenía obligaciones que cumplir y no podían pasar el día juntas. Y Rin era lo que añoraba, sentir el amor de un núcleo familiar.

Su familia era pequeña, apenas tres integrantes pero se amaban muchísimo. Su padre la adoraba, siempre le contaba cuentos antes de dormir o salían a pasear todos juntos. Su madre era una mujer bellísima y Rin siempre decía con orgullo que se parecía a ella; siempre se mostraba sonriente a pesar de todo y era muy valiente.

Izayoi fue la persona que más escuchó su historia sin interrumpirla, sin hacerle preguntas de más, sin siquiera querer saber más de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Y fue por eso que la apreció más y se abrió a ella como nunca lo había vuelto a hacer en los meses que había estado ahí.

Cuándo la amiga de la señora apareció, dijo que quería irse. Qué tal vez intentaría nuevamente quedar embarazada porque adoptar no le convencía de todo. Izayoi al despedirse prometió volver a visitarla y le dijo que ella le ayudaría a tener una familia que le amara incondicionalmente.

Rin no quería pensar que aquello era imposible, pero lo pensó. Y trató de no hacerse esperanzas de que Izayoi volvería, tal vez lo había dicho para que no se sintiera mal.

 _Se equivocó._

 _Amó equivocarse._

Izayoi volvió con un hombre peculiar, tenía el cabello plateado —y no por la edad—, ojos dorados y tez blanca. Hacían una pareja bellísima, se presentaron ante la pequeña como los esposos que eran y fue cuestión de minutos para que Inu No se ganara también su corazón, el hombre era carismático, muy amable y se mostró muy interesado en ella. Le preguntó por sus películas favoritas, libros, juguetes, etc. Hablaron de tantas cosas e incluso jugaron juntos.

Aquellos días en los que ambos la visitaron, fueron los mejores que pasó en aquel lugar.

Nunca se imaginó que ellos pensaban en adoptarla.

Fue el primer día de primavera cuándo ellos llegaron ante ella con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que la dejaron impactada, la felicidad les desbordaba y no aguantaron demasiado con el enigma y le dijeron a la pequeña que ellos habían decidido adoptarla y que se los habían concedido.

Rin corrió a abrazarlos a ambos con la misma felicidad desbordante.

 _Familia, ¡tenía una nueva familia!_

* * *

•••

* * *

Conocer a sus hermanos adoptivos le provocó mucho nerviosismo, el miedo se implantó a ella al ver la puerta enorme de madera ante ella. Pensó por un instante que ella les podría caer mal o tal vez no iban a terminar de aceptarla nunca como su hermana menor.

 _Estarían en su derecho,_ pensó.

Pero a veces no había que ser tan pesimistas y Rin estaba a punto de comprenderlo. Sus hermanos adoptivos no eran ningunos ogros sacados de algún cuento fantástico, eran personas comunes y normales como ella y se parecían _demasiado_ a su padre. Antes de saludarlos, volteó a ver a ambos mayores, preguntándoles mudamente si aquello estaba bien. ¿Podía saludarlos como si nada?

—Ella es Rin —empezó hablando Inu No Taishō.

—Es la pequeña de la que les estuvimos hablando —siguió Izayoi—, a partir del día de hoy es su _hermana menor._

InuYasha fue el primero en acercarse a ella, la saludó con una suave caricia en el cabello, aquello fue señal suficiente para romper el hielo entre ambos. Ella le sonrió, preguntándole muchas cosas como su edad y si estaba feliz de que ella estuviera ahí, InuYasha había dicho que sí.

 _Aquello le hizo tan feliz._

El segundo en presentarse fue _Sesshōmaru_ con un apretón de manos demasiado formal para el gusto de todos. Rin nunca había visto a una persona como él, era demasiado serio, su cara no mostraba demasiada expresión y por unos instantes temió no haberle agradado. Pero sus ojos, _sus ojos_ eran otra cosa. Sus ojos parecían expresar mucho más de lo que él decía y eso hizo que ella le sonriera a su hermano mayor con verdadera felicidad.

Cuándo ella preguntó si él estaba feliz de tenerla ahí, él solamente asintió para desaparecer por la puerta que daba al gran patio.

Izayoi le pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijastro, pero para Rin no fue necesario. Sesshōmaru se veía una buena persona y, además, _le agradaba._

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que InuYasha y Sesshōmaru eran los mejores hermanos que pudo tener. InuYasha era protector y jugaba mucho con ella, la cargaba y animaba cuándo sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar gracias a los comentarios que hacían algunos vecinos. Más de una vez había ido a reclamar y exigido que se disculparan con ella.

 _Ella le quería tanto._

Y Sesshōmaru, él era muy lindo y cariñoso a su manera. Era callado y muy reservado, pero ella había aprendido cuándo podía importunarlo —y eso era la mayoría del tiempo—, a veces solía meterse a su habitación mientras él leía un libro y se acostaba en su cama. Sesshōmaru acostumbraba a leer con música suave y se quedaba ahí mirando el techo, hasta que él se movía y se acomodaba junto a ella.

 _Ella le abrazaba entonces._

También cuándo quería hablar, incluso quería una opinión sobre un dibujo o escuchar un CD juntos, él era el indicado. Nunca le decía que no y le dejaba entrar y deshacer en su habitación —moderadamente— siempre que ella quisiera.

 _También le quería tanto._

Le había tocado una genial familia y eso era algo que siempre relataba en las cartas que Izayoi escribía por ella para Kaede. Estaba demasiado feliz con todos los integrantes de la misma, era como estar en un sueño… uno demasiado reconfortante.

* * *

•••

* * *

Aquel día en la escuela había transcurrido con total normalidad, acostumbrarse a aquella escuela fue demasiado fácil y su profesora Sara Asano, la había apoyado demasiado y le estaba muy agradecida. Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para salir y estaba ansiosa, había escuchado que las novias de sus hermanos tenían una semana libre y habían decidido ir a visitarlos.

Quería conocerlas, Izayoi se había encargado de hablarle tanto de Kagome Higurashi y Kikyō Tanaka que deseaba saber cómo eran y sobre todo tratarlas. Quería saber cómo eran sus hermanos con ellas y ansiaba, sobre todo, agradarles. Que la aceptaran como otra Taishō aunque fuera adoptada.

—¡Tengo una tarea para ustedes! —Exclamó repentinamente la maestra Asano. La bulla en contra no se hizo de esperar, ella rió, porque con eso no cambiaría de opinión—. Oh vamos —animó—. Les gustará.

Cuándo todos guardaron silencio completamente, ella procedió a caminar hasta el centro del salón. La mirada de todos se enfocó en ella, no sabían qué era lo que tenía pensado.

—Van a realizar un _Diario de observación_ —más bulla en contra, ella lo ignoró olímpicamente. Rin rió al pensar en su hermano mayor—, en él van a escribir lo que les llame la atención de su familia. Puede ser alguna situación, lo pueden ilustrar con dibujos o con lo que gusten —ella fue por una libreta y empezó a explicar cómo podían hacerlo—. Es durante cinco días, en el último, expondrán lo que observaron.

De nuevo hubo quejas pero ella volvió a ignorarlo.

—Eso es todo, pueden salir.

Todos desalojaron el salón.

 _Esa era su oportunidad._

* * *

•••

* * *

Su madre fue a recogerla como solía hacerlo, ella se veía realmente nerviosa y parecía apurada. Sus invitadas no habían dicho a qué horas llegarían y ella quería tener todo listo. Rin decidió no abordarla con preguntas por el momento y decidió que lo mejor sería mantener aquel diario de observación como una sorpresa para todos los integrantes de su familia.

Cuando llegaron, tanto InuYasha y Sesshōmaru se encontraban en casa antes de lo estimado, ambos le saludaron, InuYasha abiertamente con un saludo y su otro hermano la miró apenas, ella le sonrió. Subió a cambiarse y cuándo bajó se dio cuenta de que su madre había puesto en la mesa un arreglo muy bonito y sencillo de flores.

—¿Dónde las compraste? —Preguntó ella ayudándole a ordenar los platos que había dejado en un rincón sobre la mesa.

—Cerca de tu escuela —confesó—, ¿te parece demasiado?

Ella apreció las flores, eran hermosas de un color beige ( **1)**. Nunca las había observado cuándo pasaba, tal vez tendría que prestar más atención a la próxima vez que fuera a ver.

—¿Quieren mucho a Kagome y a Kikyō?

La pelinegra paró en lo que estaba haciendo y tomó asiento un momento, le dijo a su hija que se acercara y le sonrió de aquella manera que Rin siempre rememoraba con cariño.

—¿No te gustaría comprobarlo? —Ella asintió. Izayoi rió, como quién está haciendo una pequeña broma—. Sesshōmaru no tarda en salir en busca de _algo,_ acompáñalo.

—¿A dónde irá?

Ella rió levemente. —Es una _sorpresa._ —Susurró.

Rin estaba a punto de agregar algo, incluso iba a preguntar algo más. Pero no se atrevió cuándo vio a Sesshōmaru aparecer en el comedor.

—Izayoi.

Volteó a verlo, nunca entendería porque su hermano no le decía _mamá_ a Izayoi, incluso ella que era adoptada había aprendido a decirle mamá en ese periodo de tiempo. La mayor no lo decía, pero Rin veía que siempre esperaba algo más de él, tal vez que soltara esa palabra aunque fuera por equivocación.

—¿Ya vas a ir? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Rin?

Él asintió, y Rin no tardó mucho en seguirle por la puerta. Subieron al auto del peliplata y él empezó a manejar por calles que Rin nunca había frecuentado, su familia no acostumbraba a salir mucho, pero cuándo lo hacían tomaban las calles más transitadas que había y con mejor vista. Su _papá_ solía siempre contarle algo acerca de aquellos lugares y ella disfrutaba mucho aquellos pequeños momentos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Lo único que veía era casas tras casas y la suya había quedado atrás hace muchísimo tiempo—. ¿Vamos a comprar algo?

Asintió. —Un pastel.

—¿Un pastel? —Sus ojos se enfocaron en él, pero nunca le regresó la mirada—. Había una pastelería cerca de casa, a dos cuadras…

Él asintió, lo sabía.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? —Insistió, señalando todo lo que estaban recorriendo.

Pero su hermano no respondió. Decidió que lo mejor sería no insistir tanto y se limitó a disfrutar del viaje en auto que le estaba dando. Cuando llegaron a la pastelería, Rin pudo observar que era muy bonita, estaba pintada de un color azul _pastel_ y el letrero de "Pastelería" era colorido.

Adentro estaba un chico de cabello castaño cortado perfectamente y con su respectivo uniforme, les dio la bienvenida y les preguntó que iban a querer. Sesshōmaru dio el nombre de un pastel en específico y el chavo agarró uno del refrigerador más alejado, les mencionó que era el _último_ y finalmente su hermano lo pagó y ella lo cargó entre sus piernas de regreso.

—¿Es un pastel en especial? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Él asintió. —El favorito de Kagome.

Sonrió al comprender lo que Izayoi había querido decirle, Sesshōmaru tenía detalles tan discretos que casi nadie podía identificar, pero apostaba a que Kagome sí iba a entenderlo. —¿Es el único lugar dónde lo venden?

Volvió a asentir y ella volvió a sonreír.

 _¿Qué cara pondría Kagome al ver el pastel?_

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Izayoi les alcanzó mucho antes de que bajaran del auto. Ella les había dicho que debían darle el pastel _en ese momento_ y que las preguntas eran para después. Rin se lo dio y se bajó después del auto, miró confundida a Sesshōmaru pero no duró mucho porque su madre los arrastró hasta la puerta y los hizo entrar.

Cuándo entraron, las risas que se escuchaban en el lugar pararon. Rin se apresuró a entrar, de pie ante ella se encontraban las dos chicas que sus padres y hermanos tanto apreciaban.

—Hola —saludó una de ellas—, mi nombre es _Kagome._ —Le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Tú eres Rin? —Asintió, sin poder decir nada más.

La había visto en fotos pero ahora la tenía enfrente, Kagome era hermosa. Su cabello era negro y se ondulaba levemente, aunque algunas puntas eran rebeldes, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color zafiro. En ese momento llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corto con un cinturón azul y un detalle en el cuello también azul; llevaba zapatillas plateadas **(2).**

—Tú eres la novia de Sesshōmaru.

Ella rió. —Así es —finalmente lo miró a él, zafiro y ámbar encontrándose. Rin juró ver un brillo en esos ojos—. _Sessh_ , nunca me dijiste que tu hermana era tan bonita.

Se sonrojó, Kagome volvió a reír mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente. Después de eso caminó hasta dónde estaba su novio y lo envolvió en un abrazo que a ella se le hizo tierno, después le besó y Rin sonrió al verlos.

 _Se veían tan lindos juntos._

—Rin —InuYasha atrajo toda su atención, de su mano sostenía a la otra chica—, ella es mi novia, Kikyō.

—Hola —saludó la mayor.

La menor la observó, tenía un leve parecido con Kagome y si ellas le hubieran dicho que eran hermanas, lo hubiera creído. Pero era imposible.

El cabello de Kikyō era lacio, sin ningún mechón más largo que otro y portaba un flequillo. Ella llevaba un pantalón blanco, una blusa con flores verdes y un pequeño suéter verde, además de zapatillas amarillas **(3).**

—Hola Kikyō.

La mayor sacó un collar de su bolsa, estaba envuelto en una pequeña bolsa transparente. Rin lo miró maravillada, era un corazón pequeño que le recordó el que portaba su madre biológica antes del accidente. No quería llorar, no en ese momento que veía a sus hermanos tan felices. Trató de reprimirse el tiempo suficiente, _su mamá seguramente estaba tan feliz como ella._

—Es para ti —dijo Tanaka poniendo el regalo en su mano—, espero te guste.

—Me encanta.

 _«_ _Es como traer a mamá_ _»_

* * *

•••

* * *

Izayoi era definida por muchas cualidades, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que era demasiado hospitalaria con todas las personas que asistían a su casa. Kagome y Kikyō no podían estar más a gusto en aquel lugar y aunque habían tratado de ayudar a la señora, ella se negó rotundamente argumentando que ellas eran sus invitadas.

Su padre había llegado una hora después que las chicas y cuándo lo vieron se dieron cuenta de que era hora de que todos pasaran a comer. Rin fue la que ayudó a servir a Izayoi y mandó más de una vez a sentar a ambas pelinegras, ellas lo único que pudieron hacer fue obedecer y Rin rió ante eso.

—Está delicioso —elogió Inu No a su esposa después de que terminara su plato. Todos asintieron, en acuerdo.

—La comida de Izayoi siempre es deliciosa —comentó Kagome.

Izayoi sonrió ante los comentarios, Rin sabía que su madre no solía ser vanidosa. Nunca iba a admitir que su comida era buena, pero aceptaría todos los comentarios que pudiera.

—¿Quieren postre?

La atención de Rin se centró entonces en Sesshōmaru y Kagome. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Kagome era lo _contrario_ a su hermano, decía abiertamente lo que le gustaba, lo que pensaba y hasta lo que estaba sintiendo, ella era la que abrazaba más a Sesshōmaru o trataba estar cerca y él era tan reservado como siempre.

Higurashi pareció darse cuenta de la mirada que estaba sobre ella, le sonrió y Rin sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, se mantuvo atento y los demás estaban tan metidos en su plática que ninguno pareció darse cuenta.

Izayoi ya había ido por el pastel.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —rió Kagome y ella se preguntó si podía leer su mente—, los polos opuestos, _se atraen._

Cuando iba a preguntar algo, Izayoi depositó el pastel sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron aún más debido a la impresión y su primer impulso fue voltear a la dirección de Sesshōmaru quién no mencionó nada.

— _Mi favorito_ —la escuchó decir mientras sonreía más abiertamente que en toda la tarde.

Sonrió ella también.

 _¿Y si primero escribía sobre su hermano mayor y cuñada?_

* * *

•••

* * *

Aquel día lleno de reencuentros y sorpresas finalmente estaba terminando. Izayoi había insistido en que tanto Kagome como Kikyō se quedaran en la casa en la habitación de huéspedes, sus padres habían ido a dormir antes que todos, suponía que había sido un día demasiado cansado para ambos.

Kagome y Sesshōmaru se habían quedado en la sala viendo una película, pero cuándo ella decidió que iba a subir a su habitación a dormir, observó que Kagome descansaba sobre el hombro de su hermano quién contemplaba con atención las escenas frente a él.

En su habitación se cambió de ropa y se quitó el pequeño collar para apreciarlo mejor. Era casi idéntico al que portaba su madre con tanto orgullo en su cuello. Lo acarició con la palma de su mano, adoraba su nueva familia y por ende nueva vida, pero había veces que le gustaría ver una última vez a sus padres.

Tal vez decirles que los amaba y que los seguía extrañando, pero que estaba bien.

Se asomó por la ventana, su nueva mamá le había dado el cuarto con mejor vista. Habían cambiado el papel tapiz y re decorado todo, pero habían dicho que querían que se sintiera cómoda. Su ventana le dejaba ver con perfección el jardín que Izayoi siempre cuidaba con esmero y también el cielo nocturno.

La luna ese día brillaba más que nunca.

Cuándo su vista bajó, se dio cuenta de que InuYasha y Kikyō estaban en el patio, platicaban, solamente platicaban. Tal vez de todo lo que hicieron en ausencia del otro o cualquier cosa trivial. Kikyō era muy reservada e Inu se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero se veían cómodos el uno con el otro.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y no dejaban de mirarse.

Se dijo que tal vez mañana los observaría a ambos y podría escribir sobre ellos. Pero ese día, se lo llevaba su hermano y Kagome.

Se sentó sobre su pequeño escritorio y sacó una hoja blanca.

* * *

" _Día 1. Mi hermano condujo varios kilómetros para comprar el pastel preferido de su novia que nos vino a visitar.  
Sin duda, él la quiere."_

* * *

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 _(1) Adorno en mi perfil de Facebook (Link en mi perfil)_  
 _(2)Vestuario de Kagome en mi perfil._  
 _(3)Vestuario de Kikyo en mi perfil._

Si este capítulo tuviera nombre se llamaría **pastel de chocolate.** Sé que tengo fics en proceso, pero mi musa ha venido a dejarme esta idea. No pienso desperdiciarla.

Por otra parte, este pequeño proyecto de cinco capítulos no afecta para nada los otros dos que tengo y espero que este lo disfruten tanto como los otros. Se estará actualizando cada dos o tres días.

La idea de como nació este fanfic fue de una conversación con mi madre sobre las muestras de afecto que nosotros vemos durante nuestra niñez y eso me hizo preguntarme como se vería el Sesshome a ojos de Rin. Aunque mi musa cambió mi idea y la convirtió en un fanfic y en una mezcla de varias parejas, pronto lo verán. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **30 de Enero 2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**E** _l Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Advertencia** : Este capítulo es dedicado a **InuYasha y Kikyō**. Tiene insinuaciones SesshKag, pero solamente eso. Si esto le ofende de alguna manera, favor de esperar el próximo capítulo.  
También posible OoC.

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews a:** _¡Anii!, Sichel, Faby Sama y Raquel Taisho._

* * *

 **Diario de observación**

Día **II**

* * *

" _No puedo hacer nada, excepto estar enamorado de ti."_

* * *

Aquel día, Izayoi no había ido por ella a la escuela. Ella ya lo sabía, la mayor la había llevado a la escuela y mencionó que tenía cosas que hacer pero que volvería para la cena para que todos estuvieran juntos. Rin lo aceptó y esperó con atención que alguno de sus hermanos o padre apareciera por el portón de la escuela.

No tardó mucho en identificarlo y no porque tuviera una gran visión, sino porque siempre que su hermano mayor asistía, los comentarios no se hacían de esperar. Sesshōmaru era, a palabra de muchas personas, sumamente atractivo. Rin coincidía en una sola cosa: no existía nadie como su hermano en toda la ciudad. Pero ella también sabía otra cosa: él tenía novia y le molestaba que miraran a su hermano de esa forma.

 _Él quería a Kagome nada más._

Caminó rápidamente hacia dónde estaba su hermano para que llegaran a casa más rápidamente. Una vez se acercó al auto, se dio cuenta de que Kagome les esperaba, corrió rápidamente hasta dónde estaba la chica y le abrazó abriendo la puerta delantera.

—Kagome

—¡Rin! —La chica siempre se mostraba animada—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Muy bien. —Su hermano la observó y no tardó mucho en captar que debía tomar su lugar para que pudieran irse—. Me sentaré.

Kagome asintió y finalmente ella tomó su lugar correspondiente para que Sesshōmaru entrara en el auto y manejara hasta su casa. No estaba muy lejos, pero suponía que ambos habían salido juntos en el lapso que ella estaba en la escuela.

Le platicó a su _cuñada_ acerca de todo lo que había hecho y ella le escuchó atentamente, se dio cuenta de que la chica también podía hacer cualquier cosa en el auto de Sesshōmaru sin qué este se molestara y se dio cuenta de eso al ver que ella le subía a la música al pasar su canción preferida. Rin sonrió aún más.

—¿InuYasha y Kikyō están en casa?

—No lo sé —confesó Kagome—, pero no escuché que tuvieran planes de salir. —Volteó a ver a su pareja—. ¿Tú escuchaste algo, Sessh?

Él negó.

Rin rezó a Kamisama que ellos estuvieran en casa, de lo contrario su segundo día de observación no iba a ser tan productivo como el primero. Esa actividad le estaba gustando demasiado, tal vez porque nunca se había detenido verdaderamente a observar su entorno.

—¿Ellos dos se conocen desde hace mucho?

Kagome asintió. —Más o menos cinco años como amigos y apenas este como novios. Se conocieron incluso antes de que Sesshōmaru y yo nos conociéramos.

—¡Es bastante!

La mayor rió. —Sí, mucho: son amigos de infancia. —Higurashi rememoró todo lo que InuYasha alguna vez le contó. No conocía tanto tiempo al chico, pero él la consideraba su mejor amiga—. Ninguno podía creer que ambos iban a terminar siendo pareja. Al parecer habían perdido la esperanza de que InuYasha se le declarara.

—¿Es muy tímido?

—Algo… —Sesshōmaru volteó a verla entonces, tal vez en desacuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo. Pero ella le ignoró olímpicamente—. Pero finalmente superaron las expectativas de todos cuándo anunciaron su noviazgo.

—¿Se quieren mucho?

—Deberías comprobarlo por ti misma —le guiñó el ojo.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que necesitaba para saber que iba a estar observando minuciosamente a su hermano y a Kikyō. Ambos iban a estar en su segundo día de observación y estaba completamente decidida.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuándo Rin llegó su casa estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior, el mismo adorno en la mesa y el mismo aroma en el lugar. Subió a cambiarse para sentirse más cómoda en lo que observaba a InuYasha y Kikyō. Sesshōmaru había mencionado que lo mejor era comprar comida y Kagome decidió acompañarlo, ella prefirió quedarse y observar a ambos para saber _qué_ podía escribir.

Ambos adultos estaban en el jardín, su madre había hecho un excelente trabajo con ese espacio. Las flores se encontraban a todo alrededor y los diversos colores le daban a ese lugar un aspecto muy ameno y había una _hamaca_ del lado sombra de la casa y era en ese mismo lugar que se encontraba Kikyō recostada mientras leía un libro que no identificó debido a la distancia.

La chica a veces le recordaba a su hermano, aunque ella era un poco más habladora y expresaba lo que sentía mucho más. Kikyō era muy seria y aunque con ella había tratado de bromear e incluso hacer algunas actividades, se dio cuenta de que no encajaba mucho con su personalidad. Rin no la culpaba y mucho menos quería que fingiera con ella o que hiciera algo que no quisiera, pero hasta ese momento Kikyō parecía tan cómoda y no creyó estarla obligando a nada.

Su hermano había sacado una grabadora al patio y se encontraba escuchando música mientras se ejercitaba un poco. No era la primera vez que Rin lo veía haciendo ejercicio, de hecho era muy común toparse con InuYasha en esa situación. Pero se le hizo raro que lo hiciera en ese momento, tal vez la música había servido como su inspiración o lo hacía porque no quería molestar a su novia.

Desconocía hasta ese momento muchas cosas de Tanaka y tenía una curiosidad enorme por saber cómo era que habían sucedido las cosas entre ambos. Cuándo los observaba, los notaba tan cómodos el uno con el otro que nadie se atrevía a indagar más profundamente.

—¡Rin! —Saludó InuYasha poniéndose de pie y bajándole levemente a la música. Kikyō pareció reaccionar ante eso—. ¿Dónde están Sesshōmaru y Kagome?

—Dijeron que comprarían comida. —Comentó—. ¡Hola Kikyō!

—Bienvenida, Rin.

« _Demasiado seria_ _»_ pensó pero se reservó cualquier comentario. —¿Por qué mamá no vendrá hoy a comer? —Inquirió, eso de _cosas qué hacer_ no la terminaba de convencer.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, probablemente estará buscando algo. —Miró a su hermana, su mirada decía " _¿algo como qué?"_ —. No lo sé, para su jardín, _supongo._

Rin emitió un "Hm", pero decidió ingresar en la casa y prender la televisión, tal vez encontraría algo entretenido. Con su hermano y cuñada no había gran cosa que observar. ¿Y si escribía que ambos compartían ese pequeño momento? Negó internamente, eso era demasiado aburrido de escribir.

Se quedó en la sala mirando las caricaturas, pero aquello no era suficiente para distraerle. No sabía que iba a escribir ese día y aunque el día anterior no todo le resultó tan _fácil,_ tampoco se le hizo algo técnicamente imposible. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero su hermano apareció de momento parándose frente a ella.

—Rin, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?

—¿Ahorita? —Su vista se fijó en la puerta, su hermano mayor todavía no regresaba—. Pero Sessh…

—No, no —interrumpió, riendo—. Cuándo ellos regresen y vamos todos juntos.

 _Todos juntos._

Esa era su oportunidad.

Asintió.

* * *

•••

* * *

Después de esa plática, Sesshōmaru y Kagome aparecieron a través de la puerta. Ambos traína bolsas cargando con todo lo que iban a comer, Rin se preguntó si estaban festejando algo por la cantidad de comida que su hermano y cuñada habían comprado, pero lo más probable es que solamente fueran precavidos para que nadie se quedara sin comer o no pudiera repetir si lo deseaba.

Las comidas con ellos y sus parejas nunca eran silenciosas, siempre tenían algo que comentarse o se hacían bromas entre ellos. Ocasionalmente rememoraban algo de su pasado y todos reían o daban su punto de opinión sobre eso que había pasado. Ellas les escuchaba con total atención, todo eso habían pasado juntos muchísimo antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas.

¿A ellos les hubiera molestado conocerla? Después de todo, sus hermanos nunca hablaron directamente con ella sobre si estaban de acuerdo, la habían aceptado, pero no habían dicho nada más. Y si ella no estuviera en ese momento, probablemente todos ellos no estuvieran compartiendo esa mesa, ¿dónde estarían? ¿En un bonito lugar bromeando los cuatro?

—Rin —fue Sesshōmaru el que se fijó en ella. Sonrió, él siempre era tan protector con ella como lo era su padre adoptivo.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Rin? —Kagome se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada —sonrió—. En realidad no es nada.

 _Ninguno le creyó._

—Dijimos que iríamos al parque —intervino InuYasha acercándose a la pequeña y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura—, ¿vamos?

Sonrió. —Vamos.

El parque en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la casa, por lo que todos decidieron ir caminando, ninguno decidió preguntar absolutamente nada más. No querían incomodar a Rin a pesar de que no sabían qué era lo que había pasado en realidad y la menor decidió no hablar hasta que llegaran al parque. Una parte de sí misma se recriminaba por arruinarles el pequeño momento de diversión a sus hermanos, pero la duda se había implantado en ella y no pudo más.

Siempre le había gustado ese parque, recordó cuándo lo vio a la lejanía. El tercer día después de ser adoptada por Izayoi fueron juntas a ese parque, ella jugó en los columpios, resbaladilla y fue ayudada por la mayor en el pasamanos, no olvidaría aquel tercer día junto a su madre adoptiva.

Era un parque como cualquier otro, con árboles que daban suficiente sombra a las bancas que estaban en aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron, no se le hizo de extrañar que fuera Kagome quién le invitara a jugar juntas a lo que ella quisiera, ella y la chica se dirigieron a los columpios e InuYasha junto a Sesshōmaru no tardó mucho en seguirlos. Kikyō fue la única que observó a la distancia sentada en una banca con su libro entre manos.

—¿Le gustan mucho los libros?

—Demasiado —corroboró InuYasha.

—¿Ella tampoco nunca juega?

—A veces —rió Kagome—, ha jugado conmigo _Voleibol_.

—Te ganó —comentó el mayor.

—¡Sessh!

Rin rió ante la expresión de Kagome. Su vista se giró a su hermano mientras dejaba a la parejita fingir discutir un rato. Él estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos, pocas veces lo veía de esa manera. Iba a preguntar algo cuándo él se levantó de momento ante una idea surcando su mente.

 _Conocía esa mirada._

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Propuso. Ella miró a Sesshōmaru y a Kagome ya más calmados platicando. El viento hacía mecer el cabello de su cuñada y su suéter negro con figuras de color. Además de que aquella blusa amarilla y short azul hacían resaltar sus ojos zafiros (1).

Estaba completamente segura de que ellos dos no se darían cuenta de que se habían ido.

—¿Qué hay de Kikyō?

Él volteó a verla, estaba sentada en una de las bancas, tenía sus piernas cruzadas y su blusa negra con flores sin mangas (2) la hacía resaltar más. Un libro descansaba sobre sus manos y parecía no querer despegar su vista en un buen rato.

—No nos verá —prometió, guiñando un ojo.

Rin asintió y decidió seguirlo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Se preguntó si los buscarían o confiaría en que estarían bien, cualquiera que fuera el resultado, no lo sabría hasta que regresara.

Cuando llegaron, InuYasha la hizo entrar en su auto y emprendieron el viaje cuidando de no ser vistos. No le había dicho a dónde iban, pero no quiso preguntar en ese momento, su hermano se veía tan concentrado que pensó que una sola palabra sería como un alfiler a su pequeña burbuja. Estaba bien con el misterio por ese momento.

 **(X)** La primera parada que hicieron fue a unas cuadras de la casa, era una librería bastante pequeña pero que contenía varios libros. InuYasha se bajó sin decirle nada y ella observó todo atentamente por la ventana, su hermano se dirigió hasta el vendedor y pareció preguntarle algo pero al escuchar la respuesta dio media vuelta para regresar al auto.

—¿Estás buscando un libro en especial?

Asintió y le pasó un papel con el nombre del libro apuntado. —Kikyō ha estado buscándolo —aclaró—, sé qué debe de estar en una de las librerías de aquí.

—¿Vas a buscar en todas las librerías cercanas?

—Y lejanas.

Rin pensó hasta cierto punto que era mentira, que nadie sería capaz de buscar en todas las librería cercanas y lejanas. Pero se equivocó. Su hermano estaba superando todas sus expectativas; había empezado con las librerías más cercanas y pequeñas que conocía, en todas entraba y preguntaba por el mismo libro en cuestión y todas le decían que no lo tenían y que si quería lo podían encargar pero que no prometían que llegara pronto. InuYasha no aceptó la propuesta.

Fue en las librerías lejanas que Rin le pidió entrar ella, su hermano ya se notaba algo cansado y buscaba en su celular más librerías para ir a preguntar, no conocía todas pero en ese momento parecía demasiado interesado en identificarlas, ella tampoco tuvo suerte y más de una vez se pararon a pedir indicaciones por una librería.

Poco a poco anochecía y no dudaban en que Izayoi llegaría y preguntaría por ellos, incluso estaba segura de que era capaz de llamarle a su hermano. Pero los dos parecían demasiado decididos a no regresar sin el libro en cuestión.

—Sólo nos quedan tres por visitar —dijo, el cansancio era notable en su voz.

Le sonrió. —Lo encontraremos —animó.

InuYasha asintió y volvió a manejar hacía las últimas librerías, las dos que fueron a ver no conocían ni siquiera el título del libro y entonces fueron hasta la última. Rin fue la que se bajó a preguntar, si le decían que no tenían el libro, entonces solamente manejarían a casa y ninguno comentario absolutamente nada más. InuYasha dijo que tal vez buscaría alguna otra cosa en la plaza, pero ella le conocía lo suficiente para saber qué eso no era lo que deseaba.

La persona detrás del mostrador era mayor, su cabello estaba teñido completamente de blanco y ella le dijo el nombre del libro. Fue entonces qué le dijo que esperara unos segundos, que iría a buscar.

Rin esperó durante menos de un minuto y finalmente la mujer llegó con el libro en sus manos, ella sonrió y le hizo señas a InuYasha de que entrara para pagar finalmente por el libro y poder llevarlo. La señora de aquel lugar le puso un moño a aquel regalo y finalmente ambos regresaron al auto para poder ir a casa.

—Le va a encantar.

—Eso espero.

—¡Lo hará! —Aclaró, emocionada.

 _Ya tenía que escribir._

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuándo regresaron a casa, ya Izayoi se encontraba en la casa junto con Inu No, ambos voltearon a verlos pero no comentaron nada. Desconocían desde que momento su hermano y cuñadas habían llegado a casa mientras ellos recorrían todas las librerías disponibles.

—¿Quieren cenar? —Preguntó el señor de la casa. Rompiendo el silencio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Rin trató de no despegarle la mirada a su hermano esperando el momento en el que el libro fuera entregado a su futura dueña. Pero durante toda la cena nunca lo mostró, ni siquiera se veía indicio de querer entregarlo.

Finalmente, se rindió. Pronto tendría que ir a la cama y probablemente se perdería de aquella escena, sabía que podía simplemente apuntar que su hermano había recorrido todas las librerías simplemente por su novia. Pero de verdad deseaba ver el rostro de Kikyō al abrir su regalo.

La sonrisa que había puesto Kagome la conservaba en su mente con demasiado cariño y ansiaba tener algo así de Kikyō, pero parecía que no se le cumpliría.

Su madre no tardó mucho en mandarla a la cama mientras algunos iban a dormir y otros se quedan en la sala viendo cualquier película que les llamara la atención. No puedo rebatir nada, no le gustaba desobedecer a Izayoi y subió hasta su habitación, cuándo se cambió nuevamente se asomó por la ventana.

De nueva cuenta vio a InuYasha y Kikyō platicando en el pasto de aquel patio, parecía que disfrutaban mucho estar juntos hablando de cualquier cosa. Sus manos está vez no se encontraban entrelazadas y al lado de InuYasha descansaba aquel libro. Ella no podía escucharlos en ese momento, pero disfrutaba mucho verlos.

Kikyō desvió su mirada de él y esta dio al cielo, fue ese tiempo que InuYasha aprovechó para poner el regalo en su regazo y atrajo la mirada de su novia hacía él. Le mostró el regalo y entonces ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

Rin siempre había catalogado a Kikyō como alguien demasiada seria, pero en ese momento fue como verla por primera vez: sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sencilla pero linda, transmitía tanto en ese momento. Sus ojos se veían tan distintos y, ajenos a la espectadora lejana, ella se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio y después le besó.

Rin sonrió y dejó de observarlos.

* * *

 _Día 2, "mi hermano recorrió todas las bibliotecas de la ciudad para encontrar el libro que su novia deseaba y ella le abrazó y besó en agradecimiento."_

* * *

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 _(1) Vestuario de Kagome en mi página de Facebook._  
 _(2) Vestuario de Kikyo en mi página de Facebook._  
 _(X) Canción del capítulo en mi página de Faceook._

ESTE CAPÍTULO ME SACÓ CANAS VERDEEEEES, lo siento, tenía que decirlo. Siento que desde hace MUCHO no estoy en el Fandom y ¡ay! Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, ¡créanme qué es lo que menos deseo!

De igual manera, un capítulo en tiempo prometido. Ya me siento yo(?) Okno. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, como dije es muy fluff todo el fanfic *corazón*. Por otra parte, no pude evitar reproducir esa canción mientras InuYasha daba su recorrido uvur, ya quisiera yo alguien recorra librerías buscando mi trilogía tan anhelada *llora*.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abrazos.

 **2 de Febrero, 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**E** _l Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **A** dvertencia: Posible **OoC** y capítulo dedicado principalmente a **Izayoi e Inu No,** si esto le afecta de alguna manera, espere el siguiente capítulo.

 **A** gradecimientos por los reviews a: _¡Anii!, Guest, Faby Sama y Okita Kagura._

* * *

 **Diario de observación**

 **D** ía **III**

* * *

" _No hay manera buena o mala de amar; lo importante es la forma en la que uno la exprese".  
El cuerpo del delito._

* * *

Aquel día antes de ir a la escuela, Rin se dio cuenta de que el jardín de su madre había sido terriblemente atacado por el gato de la vecina, nadie quiso decirle nada a Izayoi y sus cuñadas hicieron de todo para entretenerla para que no se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado en el jardín.

 _Funcionó._

Izayoi antes de irse acostumbraba a regar sus plantas, pero aquel día Kagome le había dicho que no se molestara que ella junto a Sesshōmaru lo haría y que podía irse sin preocuparse por nada. Rin sabía que su mamá no era tonta y que sabía claramente que algo le ocultaban, lo notaba por la forma en la que los miraba, entrecerraba los ojos lo suficiente para hacerles dudar.

Pero finalmente aceptó aquella ayuda hacia su jardín y antes de que quisiera echarle un último vistazo, Rin le mencionó que debía de llegar más temprano que los siguientes días, su madre en ese momento salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas para que pronto se marcharan.

Rin miró entonces a sus hermanos y cuñadas.

—Gracias —mencionó Kikyō tomando su vaso de jugo.

—¿Qué va a pasar con las flores? —Interrogó—. Ella va a verla cuando regresemos a casa.

—Nosotros la vamos a distraer en la tarde —aclaró Kagome.

—Nuestro padre irá por ti. —Dijo Sesshōmaru. La menor lo miró con atención, hacía _algo_ de tiempo que su padre adoptivo no iba por ella, la idea le emocionó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Izayoi volvió y gritó su nombre para que se marcharan. Se despidió de sus hermanos y alcanzó a su madre en el umbral de la puerta.

El camino a la escuela no era demasiado largo e Izayoi disfrutaba mucho de ir caminando hasta la escuela de Rin, en el trayecto ninguna dijo absolutamente nada, no tenía que preguntar para saber que su mamá estaba cuestionando qué era lo que le ocultaban. En ese periodo de tiempo que llevaba con ella, se dio cuenta de que era la clase de persona que nunca podías engañar.

Su padre incluso le confesó que una vez quisieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa pero no tuvieron éxito. Izayoi lo descubrió antes de que tuvieran todas las cosas y no tuvieron más opción que organizar todo ante sus ojos. La mayor se había disculpados con ellos por arruinar su sorpresa, pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

—Kagome y Sesshōmaru regaran bien las plantas —dijo, tratando de que su atención se dispersara.

 _¿Qué tal si daba en el blanco?_

—No lo dudo —sonrió—, pero siento que están ocultando _algo._

—No lo creo, mamá. —La señora le miró, cada vez que escuchaba un _mamá_ de parte de ella sonreía de un modo especial, ese modo que tanto le recordaba a su madre biológica—. Saben que contigo los secretos no funcionan.

—Sí, pero… —se quedó callada, su hija había dado en un buen punto, _y Rin lo sabía._ Volteó a verla, ella también solía ser cómplice de sus hermanos pero se mostraba tan calmada que decidió creerle—. ¿Te gustó mucho el regalo de Kikyō?

Rin sostuvo entre sus manos el pequeño collar, _claro_ que le había gustado ese regalo. No deseaba quitárselo nunca, aunque lo hiciera para dormir, pero siempre lo dejaba a su alcance. Era lo primero que sostenía en las mañanas junto a la foto de sus padres biológicos.

 _¿Ellos sabrían que ella siempre los llevaba consigo?_

—Mi madre tenía uno igual —confesó, con Izayoi siempre había sentido una confianza plena, sabía que faltaba poco para llegar a su escuela, ¿pero qué más daba?—. Siempre lo portaba de manera orgullosa en su cuello.

—Entiendo —Izayoi sonrió—, ¿sientes que traes a tu madre contigo?

Ella asintió. —Es como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Se detuvieron a escasos pasos del portón de la escuela, Rin iba a adelantarse cuándo Izayoi le tomó de la mano y la jaló atrayéndola hacía ella en un abrazo, la menor se sorprendió: ¿por qué su madre le estaba abrazando?

— _Ellos_ no se han ido —explicó, con suavidad. Kaede le había repetido muchas veces que Rin siempre sentiría la perdida de sus padres y aunque ella no pudiera hacer nada, quería que esa herida poco a poco dejara de doler tanto—. Están contigo siempre —le sonrió—. Aquí —señaló su corazón.

Rin _Taishō_ abrazó a su madre con más fuerza.

 _Tal vez tenía razón._

* * *

•••

* * *

Su padre Inu no Taishō era una persona _puntual_ por sobre todas las cosas y eso había demostrado al estar parado cerca del portón cuándo ella recién acababa de salir de sus clases. No pudo contenerse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarle con fuerza.

Su padre no era un hombre muy ocupado, pero tampoco tenía tanto tiempo libre y cuándo podían estar juntos siempre aprovechaba para estar lo más cerca de él para bromear o pasar algún rato agradable. Enterarse que iba a ir por ella, fue la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado en mucho tiempo.

—¡Papá!

—¡Rin!

—¿Mis hermanos lograron distraer a mamá? —Dijo cuándo su padre le quitó la mochila de los hombros y la colgó en el propio. Ese día, su padre no vestía con su atuendo normal de trabajo, en cambio llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul de cuadros **(1).**

—Eso espero —dijo con sinceridad. También conocía a su mujer y tratar de distraerla sin levantar sospechas, era misión imposible—. Rin, tendrás que acompañarme a buscar unas flores.

Ella le miró, confundida. —¿Fue muy grave lo que hizo el gato?

—Pues —Inu llevó una mano a su nuca, rascándola. Se rió levemente ante el parecido con lo que hacía su hermano InuYasha—, _digamos que_ destrozó las rosas favoritas de tu madre.

—Eso es _muy_ grave.

—Por eso —Inu le abrió la puerta del auto a su hija—, nosotros debemos comprar flores nuevas para tu mamá y plantarlas. —Explicó.

—¿Y si se da cuenta?

Inu se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. —Esperemos que no.

Su padre empezó a manejar mientras le pedía a ella que colocara un disco que más le gustara para disfrutar el camino, la florería dónde su madre había comprado aquellas rosas no estaba demasiado lejos, pero su padre era un hombre de música, la amaba tanto que no podía estar un día sin ella.

Su madre solía decir que también ponía música para bañarse y que por lo regular en su oficina siempre se escuchaba algo aunque fuera a un volumen demasiado bajo.

Cuándo finalmente encontró uno de los tantos que había escuchado con él, lo puso. Su padre no tardó mucho en empezar a cantar sus versos preferidos y ella le escuchó atentamente, su padre no tenía tan mala voz aunque _desafinara_ en algunas partes. Aun así, no dejaba de cantar.

Antes de que llegaran a la florería, le pidió que cantara con él una canción en especial, era la primera que habían escuchado todos juntos en la sala después de que ella llegara. Rin no se negó y no bajaron del auto hasta que la canción se acabó.

La señora de la florería fue de mucha ayuda para encontrar las flores _exactamente iguales_ a las que tenía su madre en su jardín, aparte de que les ayudó mucho diciéndoles cómo debían de hacer para que pareciera que absolutamente nada había pasado. Durante la explicación, su mirada se centró un momento en su padre, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Finalmente se despidieron de ella y regresaron a casa con las flores y las indicaciones para remediar aquella travesura del gato de la vecina.

—Después hablaré con ella —prometió Inu No refiriéndose a la vecina—. Lo importante ahora es terminar antes de que Izayoi regrese.

—¿Crees que Sesshōmaru pueda distraerla durante mucho tiempo?

Los orbes dorados de él chocaron con ella. —No lo creo. —Y aceleró.

* * *

•••

* * *

InuYasha y Kikyō habían hecho un excelente trabajo limpiando la tierra que se había esparcido hacia el piso y quitando las rosas recién maltratadas, además de ocultando la evidencia, no había ninguna bolsa de basura o pala cerca y todo estaba limpio.

 _Debía felicitarlos._

—Manos a la obra, Rin —dijo su padre mientras doblaba sus mangas para que no se mancharan de tierra.

Ella volteó a verlo, vestía un mandil de jardinería color amarillo y llevaba guantes. Nunca había visto a su padre de aquella manera y desconocía que él sabía plantar.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

Inu No rió. —Izayoi es quién más ha cuidado este jardín, lo admito —dijo mientras empezaba a escarbar lo suficiente para las plantas que iba a colocar—. Pero ambos seleccionamos las flores y cuidamos durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Te gusta?

No le contestó, siguió enfocado en su tarea, parecía pensar demasiado su respuesta o tal vez dudaba si confesar aquello o no. —En realidad, no mucho —especificó mientras seguía escarbando—. Nunca hubiera sido jardinero —rió y volteó a ver a su hija. Los ojos cafés revelaban verdadera curiosidad.

 _Ninguno de sus hijos era tan curioso como ella y eso le agradaba._

»Pero Izayoi ama las flores, siempre las ha amado —rememoró qué cuándo la conoció era la ayudante de su tía en una florería. Su madre lo había mandado por unas flores en específico y ahí la conoció, cuidaba cada flor con tanto cariño…—Y quería un jardín.

Se quedó sin palabras y su padre le dijo que le pasara las flores, consideraba qué eso era suficiente para que pudiera plantarlos. Se las pasó, eran unas flores de un rojo intenso, iguales a las que el gato había destruido.

—Solamente la ayudé. —Retomó la plática.

—Ella debió estar feliz.

Inu paró sus movimientos. —Tal vez _feliz_ no es la mejor palabra —confesó y volvió a reír mientras continuaba—, más bien _desbordaba felicidad_ —especificó. Rememoró cuándo el jardín quedó completamente terminado por ellos dos, las flores estaban tal y como Izayoi había opinado que se verían mejor y ambos se alejaron para contemplar su obra.

Su esposa le echó los brazos al cuello después de sonreír y después no dejó de hablar de lo bien que se veía y que siempre había querido tener algo así, además de que le agradeció muchas veces ese día.

—Terminamos —celebró—. ¿Por qué no las riegas?

—Sí —se levantó para ir por la cubeta y empezar a regarlas poco a poco. De lejos no parecía que absolutamente nada hubiera pasado y esperó que su madre no se diera cuenta. El jardín se veía tan lindo como siempre lo recordaba—. Papá —él la miró—, ¿mamá tardará mucho?

Iba a contestar cuándo su celular sonó, corrió por él dándose cuenta de que era su hijo mayor. Lo que le dijo hizo que volteara a ver el delantal y sus manos completamente manchadas de tierra, además de los zapatos de Rin.

—Vienen en camino.

Ambos corrieron a cambiarse.

* * *

•••

* * *

Izayoi entró como un detective a su propio hogar, Sesshōmaru y Kagome entraron detrás de ella buscando algo que estuviera mal colocado para poder ocultarlo de la vista de la señora Taishō, pero todo estaba tan en orden como lo estuvo los días anteriores.

Ella finalmente volteó a verlos, Rin estaba junto a su padre jugando _Uno_ y tratando de no ser demasiados sospechosos con nada. Tenían algunas frituras en la mesa y bebidas para cada uno.

—Pensé que estaban ocultando algo —finalmente confesó la mayor mientras su hijo mayor y nuera tomaban asiento en la mesa junto a Inu y Rin—. Debí de confiar más.

—Te lo dije mamá —dijo ella.

Inu No volteó a ver a su hija. —Tu turno.

—¿Seguros qué…? —Insistió Izayoi antes de subir a cambiarse.

—No ocultamos nada —aclaró Sesshōmaru.

 _Ella no les creía._

—¡ _Uno_! —Gritó Rin ganándose la atención de todos.

Fue entonces que Inu No reparó que tratando de disimular que estaban jugando, le había dado las mejores cartas a Rin y la chica no había dudado en utilizarlas para ganarle. Miró a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que realmente no podía reclamar nada sin que su esposa sospechara que algo había pasado.

La miró antes de que subiera las escaleras para cambiarse y se percató de que ella miraba atentamente su jardín, como si buscara algo fuera de lo común y poder decirles algo, lo que fuera. Pero no lo encontró, o tan siquiera no volteó a reclamarles, simplemente vio una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

 _¿Por qué su esposa sonreía como si nunca hubiera visto su jardín?_

—¿Papá? —Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue cuándo finalmente la miró para darse cuenta de que el juego de cartas tenía nuevos integrantes—. Es tu turno.

Asintió y decidió no decirle a ninguno de sus hijos lo que había visto.

* * *

•••

* * *

Finalmente la persona que había terminado ganando más veces había sido Kagome con un total de tres, Rin con dos igual que Sesshōmaru y su padre con uno. Su madre no volvió a bajar hasta que escuchó que InuYasha y Kikyō habían regresado de su recorrido por casi toda la ciudad.

Era raro estar todos juntos, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar solo con su madre y que sus hermanos llegaran dos o tres horas después y el último fuera su padre, pero ahora la mayor parte del tiempo estaban todos juntos y eso le parecía increíble. A veces se decía que no tenía que acostumbrarse tanto a ambas chicas, pero era prácticamente imposible.

Cuándo todos estuvieron juntos, decidieron ver una película. Poco a poco se fueron dispersando hasta quedar cada quién con su pareja correspondiente y ella se sentó al lado de su padre quién había insistido en ir a comprar la cena además de frituras para pasar así lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Habían hecho una lista enorme de películas que cada uno querían ver y poco a poco fueron reduciendo la lista hasta que quedaron pocas. Izayoi no aguantó mucho, antes de que InuYasha pusiera la siguiente avisó que iría a dormir.

Antes de subir las escaleras, volteó a verlos.

—¿Saben? —Empezó y todos guardaron silencio—. Me levanté mucho antes que ustedes y vi el desastre que hizo el gato.

Rin juró que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Izayoi rió ante sus caras. —Iba a llegar a limpiar pero veo que hicieron un grandioso trabajo.

—Fue papá —dijo la menor.

La sonrisa de la mayor no se hizo de esperar. — _Gracias._

Y subió.

Inu no tardó mucho en seguirla.

Y ella subió casi una hora después dejando a sus hermanos, cuándo pasó por el cuarto de sus padres escuchó a su madre hablar entre risas de todo lo que su hijo y nuera habían hecho para distraerla. Sonrió y finalmente entró en su habitación.

* * *

 _Día 4. "El jardín de mi mamá fue estropeado y mis hermanos la distrajeron para que mi padre pudiera reponer las flores y quedó como nuevo.  
Ella lo sabía, pero decidió no arruinar nuestros planes."_

* * *

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 _(1) Vestuario de Inu No en mi página de fb._

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Sé que debí actualizar ayer pero salí de viaje y llegue a corregir como loca e igual acabé tarde xD Espero les haya gustado el capítulo uvur los hago con cariño para cada uno de ustedes :3, muchas gracias a las personas que siempre andan comentando y dando ánimos, tienen un espacio especial en mi corazón uvur.

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima c:

 **6 de Enero, 2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Sichel, Okita Kagura, Moon Pain, mican, Makimashi Misao, Asia12, Faby sama y Raquel Taisho._

 _Dedicado a: ¡Gissel! Por las sugerencias uvú_

 _Advertencia: OoC._

* * *

 **Diario de observación**

 **D** ía **IV**

* * *

" _Quiero ser en tu vida algo más que un instante."_

* * *

Rin describiría aquella tarde como la más tranquila que estaba pasando al lado de sus hermanos y cuñadas. Esa mañana cuándo se había levantado se dio cuenta de qué no había ningún desperfecto en la casa que fuera ocasionado durante la noche, además de que sus hermanos se notaban demasiado relajados y felices.

Su madre había sido la persona que la llevara a la escuela como de costumbre y también la fue a recoger. Durante el camino no pudo evitar rememorar a su padre y lo genial que hubiera sido que él hubiera vuelto a ir por ella y recorrer la ciudad cantando. Pero no.

Cuándo llegó fue enviada a su cuarto a cambiarse y a hacer sus deberes, se preguntó mentalmente _qué_ era lo que escribiría ese día en su diario de observación, ninguno de sus hermanos parecía tener algún plan para sus novias secretos que sería descubierto por ella. De hecho estaba demasiado tranquilo hasta para ser cierto.

Sin embargo, sabía una sola cosa: no podía darse por vencida. La maestra Sara les había dicho que el motivo era que ellos se volvieran más observadores en su entorno y si ella solamente esperaba que algo _asombroso_ se presentara para escribirlo, entonces había estado haciendo todo mal.

Se sentó en su cuarto y leyó los pequeños fragmentos que había escrito, una de sus amigas había hecho más de dos hojas en cada día y se enorgullecía de decir qué era la más observadora de aquel salón de clases, pero Rin sabía lo que esos fragmentos ocultaban: amor. Sí, eso era lo que había observado esos tres días seguidos y estaba completamente segura de que pronto encontraría algo más para escribir.

Algún pequeño detalle, lo que fuera.

Cuándo bajó después de haber terminado, completamente decidida a observar mejor, se dio cuenta de que las canciones preferidas de su padre se escuchaban a un volumen algo alto. Corrió escaleras abajo, esperando encontrarlo en la sala cantando y sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo, pero en su lugar era su madre cantando mientras terminaba de cocinar.

—¿Mamá? —Izayoi le regresó la mirada, sin dejar de cantar—. ¿Y papá?

—Todavía no ha llegado.

—¡¿Vendrá a comer?! —La emoción le recorrió, su padre solía cenar en casa, pero eran contadas las veces que podían comer todos juntos. Su madre asintió y siguió con sus deberes—. ¿Por eso pones su música preferida?

La canción paró en ese momento y la siguiente empezó a reproducirse, pero Izayoi ya no siguió cantando. Se limpió las manos en su delantal azul y miró a su hija con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste qué fue tu padre quién plantó las flores después del destrozó del gato? —Ella asintió, sin comprender por qué su madre rememoraba eso, ¿qué tenía que ver? Izayoi se agachó un poco para que eso quedara entre ellas, como un pequeño secreto de madre a hija—. ¿No te pareció una acción digna de admirar?

—Dijo que lo hacía por ti —reveló—, que te encanta tu jardín.

Su sonrisa se agrandó. —Así es, por lo que quiero _retribuirle_ eso de esta manera —señaló la música y la comida, Rin entonces se dio cuenta de que era la favorita de su padre—. Sé que no debo hacerlo —aclaró—, pero quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—El amor, Rin —dijo retomando sus labores—. Siempre debe ser _parte y parte._ No funciona si siempre uno da más que el otro.

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo. —Le encantará.

La señora Taishō sonrió. —¿Sabes? —Rin debía admitir que amaba esos pequeños momentos con su madre y a veces con su padre, aquellos instantes dónde ambos empezaban a sincerarse con ella—. Cuándo tú llegaste con nosotros o te vimos, nos dimos cuenta que eras la hija que no habíamos tenido, pero que podíamos tener.

»Queríamos darte una familia —confesó—. Y tú nos trajiste más alegría aún.

La confesión la dejó muda en su sitio, sin saber realmente que podía decirle. Se sintió mal por estar dudando tanto de ellos, de tener frecuentemente ganas de preguntarles si no se arrepentían de adoptarla cuándo claramente no era así, sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

La imagen de su madre biológica pasó por su mente durante unos instantes. No, Rin no les estaba reemplazando, Izayoi tenía razón al decir que siempre estarían en su corazón y ese lugar nadie se los quitaría.

Pero la familia Taishō también tenía su lugar especial.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuándo la mesa estuvo completamente preparada, InuYasha y Kikyō finalmente aparecieron por la puerta, estaban completamente sudados y vestían ropa deportiva. Entraron a la casa y su hermano sirvió dos vasos de agua para cada uno, no dijeron absolutamente nada pero el balón de voleibol que la chica tenía entre sus brazos era explicación suficiente para saber qué es lo que habían hecho en aquel parque.

Aquel deporte era el preferido de su hermano InuYasha y, según a palabras de Kagome, el de Kikyō también, después de que terminaron de tomarse el agua, cada uno fue a tomarse un baño para estar listos a la hora de la comida. Izayoi los observó a los dos en silencio y sonriendo levemente.

—Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo —sonrió—. ¿No lo crees, Rin?

—¿Ponerse de acuerdo?

—A Kikyō le gustó mucho el libro —reveló—. Lo había estado buscando desde hace tiempo y se sintió realmente feliz cuándo InuYasha lo consiguió por ella.

Rin rió, ahora entendía lo que su madre trataba de decirle. Eran pequeños detalles, tan pequeños que podrían pasar desapercibidos como en un principio por ella, pero ahí estaban y le gustaba verlos.

Su padre no tardó mucho en llegar, entró en la casa con su típico buen humor y al darse cuenta de que su música preferida sonaba en el estéreo a un volumen alto, empezó a cantar a todo volumen, logrando hacer que ella y su madre rieran al verlo actuar de esa forma.

Su madre siempre tenía razón, su padre disfrutaba demasiado de sus canciones preferidas en cualquier momento del día, incluso podría apostar que si algún día llegara de mal humor —algo muy raro— poner una de sus canciones serviría para hacerle recuperar su típico buen humor.

Su madre le acompañó en la siguiente canción desde su asiento, mientras su padre seguía cantando y moviéndose como si fuera el cantante original de aquella melodía. Cuándo la música estuvo a punto de terminarse, su hermano bajó las escaleras con su cabello levemente húmedo por el baño y observó a su padre y madre cantar para posteriormente sonreír.

—Nunca cambian —le dijo a Rin cerca del oído para que le escuchara perfectamente—. Cuando era pequeño solían hacer eso.

—¿Siempre?

—En ocasiones —especificó—, incluso cuándo peleaban y no sabían cómo reconciliarse, una canción era suficiente. —Rememoró—. A veces la ponía yo.

Rin rió ante la imagen de su hermano poniendo un disco con el único propósito de que sus dos padres se reconciliaran, pero era creíble: Izayoi e Inu discutían muy poco, solían molestarse pero eso duraba tan poco que a la hora de la cena ya estaban como si nada.

—¿Nunca han peleado durante mucho tiempo? —Interrogó. En su estadía el enojo máximo fue hasta la hora de la cena, pero se reconciliaron antes de que ésta acabara.

—Una vez —pareció sumirse en aquel recuerdo, se dio cuenta de que su expresión cambió, pero no insistió—. Cuándo la madre de Sesshōmaru apareció, ellos pelearon durante casi seis días.

Rin hasta ese momento nunca había escuchado hablar de la madre de Sesshōmaru, sabía que ambos no se habían criado juntos desde pequeño y tenían una ligera diferencia de años. Pero no sabía por qué Sesshōmaru estaba con ellos, ni siquiera como se llamaba su madre biológica, ni por qué nunca le decía _mamá_ a Izayoi cuándo ella lo había cuidado tanto tiempo.

—¿La madre de Sesshōmaru?

InuYasha se rascó la nuca, estaba nervioso y Rin no sabía por qué. —S-Sí, su nombre es _Irasue_ , creo. —Ambos guardaron silencio cuándo la música acabó para que sus padres no escucharan. Izayoi había vuelto a la cocina en busca de algo—. Fue la primera esposa de nuestro padre, pero ellos estaban separados… o algo así.

—¿Nuestra mamá lo sabía?

Él negó. —Yo tampoco sabía que tenía un medio hermano.

—¿Por qué Sesshōmaru está con nosotros?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —reveló—. Los primeros meses con él fueron difíciles, pero con el paso del tiempo todo mejoró.

Iba a agregar algo más cuándo observó a Kikyō bajar con su cabello completamente seco y peinado como de costumbre, su madre entonces le pidió que fuera por Sesshōmaru y Kagome, que deberían estar en una de las habitaciones terminando de ver las películas.

Ella asintió y subió las escaleras para dirigirse hasta el cuarto de su hermano y avisarles que debían bajar. Iba a entrar como de costumbre, cuándo escuchó la voz de Kagome pidiéndole a su hermano que cerrara los ojos, pero él se negaba rotundamente.

—¡Sessh! —Se quejó ella.

En esos cuatro días que llevaba con sus hermanos y cuñadas, había descubierto lo mucho que disfrutaba ver a todos juntos, pero en especial a _ellos dos._ Eran sus personalidades tan diferentes tal vez lo que le llamaba la atención, lo que le hacía no poder despegar la vista de ambos, de cómo se comportaban el uno con el otro.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y tenía una vista perfecta de lo que estaba pasando. Kagome se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a su novio con mala cara para que finalmente cerrara los ojos, pero él siguió negándose.

—¿Por favor? —Insistió, pero no parecía tener éxito. Se le hizo raro, su hermano pocas veces se negaba a las peticiones de la fémina. Kagome soltó lo más parecido a un " _Pff"_ para después decir—: Eres imposible.

Se levantó de mala gana de la cama y caminó hasta dónde estaba el minicomponente de su hermano y de su bolsa sacó un CD, Rin se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, queriendo saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Sesshōmaru también pareció tener curiosidad, porque alzó un poco su cabeza para tener una buena vista.

Su cuñada presionó el botón de _play_ y acto seguido la música empezó a sonar: suave, tranquila y Rin la identificó rápidamente: eran las canciones preferidas de su hermano, esas que colocaba cuándo leía o cuándo tenía algún deber qué hacer en su escritorio.

—Son todas las canciones que alguna vez escuchamos juntos —aclaró y ambos hermanos vieron perfectamente cómo se sonrojaba—, desde el día que leímos un libro juntos hasta las que has puesto cuándo vamos en tu auto.

¿Memorizó el nombre de cada una de las canciones para recopilarlas? Se preguntó Rin y probablemente no haya sido la única, veía la mirada de su hermano cambiar un poco al escuchar eso. Probablemente a él también se le había hecho un detalle demasiado lindo.

Sin embargo, su hermano todavía no decía nada y ella consideraba que era un mal momento para llegar e interrumpirlos. Esperaría a que su hermano rompiera la tensión del ambiente, que agradeciera, que la besara, _algo._ Que hiciera cualquier cosa que demostrara que aquel detalle le había importado tanto como sus ojos lo delataban.

¿O sería Kagome capaz también de leerlos?

—No fue fácil memorizarlas —rió la chica siguiendo con su historia. Sus mejillas todavía seguían sonrojadas—, muchas veces olvidé los nombres y tuve que buscar durante horas en _YouTube._

Silencio. ¿Hasta cuándo su hermano pensaba decir algo?

—Pero —retomó la anécdota—, sin duda fue divertido hacer todo eso.

Él pareció sonreír y la menor comprendió entonces por qué les gustaba tanto verlos juntos, porque siempre había algo nuevo que observar en ambos. Ella llevaba tiempo en esa casa, tal vez no demasiado, pero sí el suficiente para captar cosas en las personalidades de sus hermanos y Sesshōmaru era demasiado observador, ella nunca podía mentirle y siempre sabía que regalarle a una persona con la que hubiera convivido.

Pero con Kagome, cuándo estaba con ella parecía que la chica siempre hacía algo que le sacaba de su esquema, como si estuviera planteando una teoría y de repente ella lo desbaratara todo. Probablemente su hermano ya sabía que le regalaría algo, pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuera un disco con todas las canciones que alguna vez escucharon juntos.

—Podías preguntar —aclaró él, de repente.

—¿El nombre de todas las canciones? —Rió ella—. Era una sorpresa, aunque… —vaciló un poco a lo que diría—, ¿tú también las recuerdas?

Él acarició levemente su cabello y la tomó de la barbilla. —Son mis favoritas —y la besó.

Rin no supo si interrumpir o marcharse.

* * *

•••

* * *

Después de quince minutos finalmente les interrumpió, ambos ya habían retomado la programación de sus películas y no sintió que estuviera _destruyendo algún momento romántico._ Los tres finalmente bajaron y su madre no le preguntó nada por tardarse tanto, tal vez cuándo estuvieran solas la interrogaría y tendría que confesarle la verdad, pero por el momento estaba a salvo.

La ventaja de las comidas preferidas de su padre era que a todos les agradaban las mismas, su padre podría parecer un hombre de gustos peculiares, pero era la persona más sencilla que alguna vez podrías toparte y eso lo descubrió poco a poco conforme se iba a adaptando a él y a su nueva madre.

A veces se preguntaba si sus antiguos compañeros y amigos de la casa hogar habían corrido con la misma suerte que ella, se consideraba demasiado afortunada en ese aspecto. Había chicos que llevaban mucho tiempo ahí y habían ya perdido la esperanza de ser adoptados y ella tuvo la suerte de toparse con una excelente familia.

Cuando terminó la comida, su madre le mandó a la tienda y ella se encaminó a ir, normalmente quién más hacía los mandados de su madre era InuYasha, pero se veía cansado y tan cómodo con su novia que no quería incomodarlo y su padre seguía en la sala escuchando su música preferida. Sesshōmaru y Kagome habían vuelto a desaparecer de la vista de todos y Rin podía apostar que estarían escuchando aquel CD mientras su cuñada rememoraba cosas que solo ambos habían compartido.

La tienda no estaba demasiado lejos, de hecho le faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar al parque qué tanto le gustaba. Entró y saludó a la dueña del lugar, después salió con el pedido de su mamá entre sus manos, iba a caminar de regreso a su casa cuándo chocó con un chico, logrando caer al piso.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —El chico le tendió la mano después de levantar el pedido del piso. Rin se le quedó mirando, nunca lo había visto, pero parecía tres o dos años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos cafés oscuro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —aceptó su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse—. Estoy bien. —Alivió.

—Lo siento, de verdad —el chico se veía de verdad apenado y Rin no pudo evitar reír—, sé que no debí correr así pero soy nuevo y… —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más, probablemente a esas alturas su hermana le hubiera regañado—. Dicen que el parque es hermoso.

—Lo es —concibió la chica.

—Soy Kohaku —se presentó—. Kohaku Shirokawa

—Rin Taishō —sonrió—. ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto —Y ahí estaba, la curiosidad que le representaba, sabía que tendría que cortar la plática e irse, pero se motivada a quedarse ahí.

Vio al chico cambiar de expresión, la anteriormente sonrisa radiante se vio segundos opacados por algún recuerdo, pero lo reprimió bien. —Sí, soy nuevo —confesó—, mi hermana vive unas casas allá atrás.

Ambos guardaron silencios, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —Finalmente propuso Kohaku. Taishō le miró, pestañando. ¿Quería que ella le acompañara hasta el parque?—. Eres la primera persona que conozco…

Y con eso, ella no pudo negarse.

* * *

•••

* * *

Rin sabía que irse a aquel parque a acompañar a Kohaku sin decirle a su madre estaba mal, pero creyó que posiblemente no tardarían mucho. Después de todo él era nuevo y no se veía muy comunicativo, pero se equivocó. El tiempo con Kohaku pasó incluso más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado y cuándo se dio cuenta estaba a punto de anochecer.

—Creo que van a regañarme —dijo mientras dejaba de mecerse en el columpio. La luna estaba a minutos de ocupar su lugar en el firmamento y ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacía su casa.

Kohaku también pareció reaccionar a eso. —Si quieres te acompaño y yo les explico —propuso—, para que así no te vayan a regañar o castigar.

—No sé si es buena id—

—¡Rin! —Su madre apareció ante ella, la menor esperó que la regañara en ese mismo instante. Incluso esperó que le gritara, pero nunca imaginó que la estrecharía en un abrazo algo desesperado. Mucho menos que la apretara fuertemente contra su pecho—. ¡Aquí estás!

—¡Rin! —Su padre apareció detrás de ella y sus hermanos aparecieron tiempo después.

La menor miró a todos, completamente confundida.

—Te estuvimos buscando —explicó su padre también abrazándola—. Nos asustaste.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —Demandó su madre.

Kohaku se acercó a ella discretamente. —Dijiste que eras adoptada, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió. —Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente.

El chico sonrió. —No pareces su hija adoptiva —ambos menores vieron como los hermanos de Rin se reunían con sus padres y miraban a la pequeña—. De verdad eres de su familia —la miró directamente a los ojos—, y te aman.

Ella sonrió. —Y yo a ellos.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuándo regresaron a casa, su madre sólo le preguntó qué había estado haciendo y ella le habló de Kohaku, el chico había querido hablar con ellos pero estaban demasiado absortos en ella que no le dejaron ni siquiera presentarse. Izayoi dijo que después le gustaría conocerlo y le recalcó que lo había hecho estaba mal. Qué todos habían salido a buscarla pero que nunca pensaron que estaría en el parque con un amigo.

 _Sobre todo porque sus amigos vivían a una distancia retirada de su casa._

Ella se disculpó muchas veces con su madre, padre, hermanos y cuñadas, pero muy dentro de sí misma también se sentía feliz de que a pesar de todo se hubieran preocupado y recorrido todo el lugar para encontrarla. Fue enviada a su habitación y no opuso resistencia, todos estaban lo suficientemente cansados por ese día y solo querían dormir.

Cuándo finalmente estuvo en su habitación decidió escribir.

 _Día 4. "Mi madre dijo que el amor tenía que ser parte y parte, por lo que preparó la comida favorita de mi padre y colocó sus canciones preferidas en el estéreo. Mi cuñada Kikyō jugó el deporte favorito de mi hermano con él y Kagome le regaló a mi hermano un CD con las canciones que han compartido juntos."_

" _También toda mi familia salió a buscarme cuándo creía que me había perdido.  
Ellos de verdad me aman."_

Cuándo terminó de escribir, agarró una pequeña hoja de su cuaderno y en la parte inferior anotó la fecha de aquel día. _"Hoy conocí a alguien nuevo… su nombre es Kohaku."_

* * *

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

RIN SHIPEA SESSHKAG, lo siento, lo siento, _me emocioné._ Pero Rin comparte nuestro gusto, puntos para la pequeña (?), no sé ustedes pero me gustó la pequeña escena Sesshome uvú. Y por otra parte, ¡tenía que aparecer Kohaku! Sí, sí, saben que soy fan Kohaku/Rin y eso nunca debe faltar uvu.

¿A alguien más le da curiosidad saber qué pasó con Irasue y por qué llevó a Sesshōmaru con su padre, madrastra y medio hermano? Si alguien adivina le dedico el capítulo xD ¡Cierto! El próximo es el último. Se supone que dejas lo mejor para el final, ¿no es así?;) por lo tanto puede tardar un poco más que todos los demás…  
O no… xD

Lamento el retraso, me perdí en los días y según yo era 9 hoy… Pero no, hoy es 10 D: Y ya llevaba un día de atraso, soy de lo peor *llora* ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!uvu. Me hace muy feliz que disfruten lo que escribo *corazón* ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **10 de febrero, 2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Sofy3, majose12, Faby Sama y princessaakura13._

 _Advertencia: Posible OoC_

* * *

 **Diario de observación**

Día **V**

* * *

 _Tienes un corazón cálido, pero que frialdad tienen esos ojos tan penetrantes e imponentes.  
—Frank Leftwich_

* * *

Los minutos pasan lentos en ese momento, enfrente de ella se encuentra su hermano mayor en la sala. No la volta a ver, es como si su presencia hubiera pasado —por primera vez— desapercibida. Esa mañana parece que todos se han marchado, no hay rastro de sus padres, hermano o cuñadas y todo está en silencio. Ve el humo salir de las tazas de té y se pregunta quién lo habrá preparado y dónde habrán ido todos los demás; también se pregunta porque nadie se tomó la molestia de despertarla.

Se acerca cada vez más a paso lento y cuidando de no hacer ruido, su hermano está mirando un punto en la pared que parece ser de todo su completo interés, no escucha otra voz y es por eso que cuándo _la ve_ sentada en aquel sillón se sobresalta.

Es como apreciar la versión femenina de su hermano, es más bonita de lo que imaginó e incluso parece más joven que Izayoi, aunque InuYasha le ha dicho que es todo lo contrario. Se queda estática sin saber qué hacer: ¿marcharse? ¿Saludar? Tiene miles de dudas en ese momento y la primera es y más importante es, _¿qué hace ella ahí?_

Según las palabras de InuYasha, hace más de un año que su hermano no veía a su madre biológica, ni siquiera llegaban cartas y Sesshōmaru nunca había estado pendiente del celular, no tenía llamadas a menos que fuera por el trabajo o por Kagome. ¿Entonces qué hace Irasue (¿así se llamaba?) en ese lugar?

—Izayoi sigue teniendo el espíritu hospitalario de siempre —finalmente exclama la mujer. Su voz no es tan suave como la de su madre y no transmite nada; es como escuchar hablar a su hermano

¿Debe irse? La pregunta resuena en su mente, pero ella quiere saber _qué_ hace ella ahí.

—¿Finalmente te has adaptado a este lugar? —Interroga la mujer y es entonces cuándo Sesshōmaru la mira, ambos orbes dorados chocan: _molestia contra algo de diversión—._ En las cartas qué me manda tu padre dice que así es.

—Madre.

Rin se queda estática en su lugar, Sesshōmaru nunca ha llamado a Izayoi _madre o mamá,_ a pesar de qué ha sido ella quién más le ha cuidado, pero ella es llamada así con naturalidad.

—Aunque no me creas —volvió a hablar la fémina—: _estoy feliz por eso._

Ambos se volvieron a sumir en un silencio y Rin pudo apreciar como la taza de la madre de Sesshōmaru era tomada, ella le dio un pequeño sorbo y posteriormente la volvió a dejar en la mesa. Entonces miró a su hijo, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta de su parte o sólo para no mirar más la casa dónde se encontraba.

—¿A qué has venido? —Su hermano no parecía tener interés en la taza de té y no parecía haberla tocado; su voz sonó más dura de la que hubiera imaginado, tal vez no estaba molesto, pero no lo sentía demasiado conmovido por la visita.

—A comprobarlo —dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sesshōmaru no mostró emoción alguna nuevamente, pero no desvió la mirada de su progenitora.

Rin supuso que ese era el momento perfecto para subir a su habitación y esperar hasta que la puerta se escuchará anunciando así la partida de la madre de Sesshōmaru, pero su curiosidad era incluso más fuerte en ese momento y se quedó quieta en su lugar, pareciéndose lo más que podía a una estatua.

—Estas mejor aquí de lo que algún día hubieras estado conmigo —confesó, pero la menor no captó tristeza en su voz, no había absolutamente _nada;_ ella debía tener un perfecto dominio de sus emociones.

Rin pudo percibir a la mujer levantarse y sintió por un instante que iba a ser descubierta, temió a la reacción de ella y de su hermano. Pero se obligó a quedarse ahí parada mientras se repetía mentalmente que, si no se movía, ellos no serían capaces de verla.

 _Irasue_ caminó hasta el mueble más cercano dónde se encontraba la última foto familiar que se habían tomado semanas después de que ella llegara a sus vidas. Aquel acto de parte de sus padres adoptivos fue lo suficiente lindo para hacerla sentir cómoda en aquella nueva casa.

La señora la tomó entre sus manos y Rin pudo jurar que la estaba estudiando, como si realmente visitara la casa con frecuencia y reconociera cuándo algo había cambiado.

—¿Quién es ella, Sesshōmaru?

Su hermano está vez sí tomó la casa de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de responder. —Mi hermana.

Taishō sintió su corazón acelerarse y una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios, llevó sus manos a los mismos para evitar chillar de emoción. Sesshōmaru la había reconocido como su _hermana_ frente a su madre biológica. Sintió ganas de reír de tan solo imaginar la cara de InuYasha cuándo supiera que en menos tiempo se había ganado el título de hermana en la vida de Sesshōmaru.

—Su nombre es Rin —prosiguió.

Ella deja el portarretrato en su lugar y vuelve a tomar asiento. —La niña que tu padre menciona en sus cartas. —Reveló.

Sesshōmaru tenía muy presente que su padre ocasionalmente hablaba con su madre para informarle de cosas triviales que tuvieran que ver con él, aunque desconocía que agregaba otros detalles como lo era la presencia de Rin en sus vidas, aunque no le molestaba del todo.

Su madre estaba más enterada de lo que él suponía.

Ella volvió a tomar la taza de té y pudo apreciar que tomaba los últimos tragos que le quedaban a aquella pequeña taza; pronto se iría.

 _Aquella era la visita más larga hasta el momento._

Llegó aquel día de sorpresa, mientras todos los demás terminaban de arreglarse. Kagome estaba junto a él en la sala, ambos compartían los audífonos y estaba a punto de terminar la canción favorita de ambos cuándo el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Su padre fue el que abrió la puerta y solamente emitió un saludo de cortesía que su madre respondió por el mismo motivo, no eran _amigos,_ nunca lograron que sus personalidades volvieran a encajar a pesar de todo, aunque podían seguirse hablando ocasionalmente.

—Te buscan Sesshōmaru —fue lo que mencionó su padre.

Él caminó hasta la puerta, pero no le mencionó absolutamente nada y su madre tampoco lo hizo, ambos estaban ahí frente a frente. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decirles absolutamente nada hasta que apareció Izayoi en la sala con aquella aura radiante que tanto acostumbraba portar.

—Sesshōmaru —le llamó con tono usual—, ¿dónde están tus modales? Deja que tu madre pase.

Él lo hizo, moviéndose levemente hacia un lado para que su madre entrara y se sentará en el sillón de la sala. Kagome en algún momento se había levantado y Sesshōmaru no la divisó en ese momento.

—¿Qué les parece si nos adelantamos? —Sugirió la dueña de la casa. Todos asintieron de acuerdo, Inu No se acercó a su mujer y le puso una mano en el hombro para después brindarle una sonrisa por la visita inesperada, pero Izayoi no mencionó palabra alguna.

Kikyō y Kagome se adelantaron a guardar las cosas en el auto e InuYasha las esperaba en ese momento fuera de la casa: las visitas de Irasue nunca le habían gustado.

En los que los demás terminaban de acomodar las cosas para irse, Izayoi no lo hizo hasta tener ambas tazas de té listas para ambos y cuándo las colocó en la mesa de centro y estaba casi lista para salir, le susurró a su hijastro al oído _"cuida bien de Rin."_

Fue el tono del celular el que lo saco de su recuerdo, no tenía que preguntar quién era, la manera en la que su madre hablaba le dejaba en claro que se trataba de trabajo. Echó un vistazo rápido a la taza de su madre que ya se encontraba vacía y era cuestión de minutos para que ella finalmente se marchara.

" _Estaré ahí pronto"_ prometió antes de finalizar la llamada. No tuvo que pronunciar nada más: después de todo, no necesitaba contarle absolutamente nada, a veces suponía que ella ya sabía todo lo relacionado con él y que sólo lo confirmaba.

Se levantó del sillón y ella lo siguió hasta la puerta, estuvieron frente a frente nuevamente, Sesshōmaru sabía que cualquier otra madre le lanzaría los brazos al cuello a su hijo, tal vez le llenaría de besos y promesas de que volvería pronto, incluso _se disculparía_ por todo el tiempo que había estado alejada. Pero no ella, no Irasue Fujiwara.

Antes de que diera media vuelta para irse, pronunció _"Una oficina no es el mejor hogar para un niño"_ creyendo que sería un pequeño secreto entre ambos, completamente ajena a la figura femenina que se encontraba escondida a unos pasos y que escuchaba todo atentamente.

Irasue se marchó sin siquiera despedirse, sin dar ninguna explicación y sin prometer regresar pronto.

 _Pero él lo entendió.  
Ella no lo abandonó.  
Ella prefirió que tuviera un hogar._

* * *

•••

* * *

Rin se quedó estática en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento: desde su posición pudo escuchar las palabras de la madre de Sesshōmaru, incluso cuándo se marchó en su carro. Pudo observar el rostro de su hermano tan neutro como siempre y después un silencio completo hasta que los pasos del mayor lo interrumpieron; llegó hasta la mesa de centro y tomó ambas tazas para después llevarlas al lavadero y lavarlas.

Consideró esa como su oportunidad para irse y subir silenciosamente las escaleras. Se movió un poco, estaba a punto de salir corriendo y decir que había logrado su cometido, pero al segundo paso escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Rin.

Se sintió completamente descubierta, no sabía que decir, volteó lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Su mente estaba en blanco, ¿qué podía inventar para no ser regañada? Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, esa había sido una conversación privada y ella no tenía ningún derecho a escucharla, mucho menos a estar ahí.

¿Qué hacer en ese momento?

—Yo… —titubeó, _¡¿qué más?!_ Gritó su mente exigiéndose respuestas, no las hubo—. ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

Él asintió, su rostro no reflejaba nada y ella no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Y… no te molestó? —No respondió, Rin se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Me dejaste escuchar todo?

Sesshōmaru asintió y pasó de largo. Ella se quedó estática en su lugar, ¿él había hecho eso? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Qué razones tendría su hermano para ese acto? Lo siguió, tuvo que casi correr por las escaleras para alcanzarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Pero él no respondió y sólo entró a su habitación, la menor anteriormente había entrado a ese lugar como si fuera su propia habitación, pero no consideraba ese el mejor momento para hacerlo. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando como su hermano sacaba una mochila y empezaba a meter un poco de ropa, también como ponía música suave.

No sabía qué hacer.

—Arréglate. —Fue lo que dijo cuándo ambas miradas se cruzaron, era una orden.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la playa.

 _¿Playa?_

—¿Todos están ahí? —Él asintió y ella sonrió para después correr a su habitación a alistarse; su hermano no hablaría más y esa era su forma de cambiar el tema.

Anteriormente, Izayoi le había platicado de cuánto disfrutaba salir a la playa en familia, que siempre terminaban jugando hasta el cansancio y lo mucho que Inu No disfrutaba estar todo el día en aquel lugar y ver el sol meterse, por lo que pasaban todo el _día_ en dicho lugar y a pesar de las muchas anécdotas que la mayor le había platicado, no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar el día con todos de esa manera.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta de su hermano, la acababa de cerrar porque probablemente ya estaba listo, le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse a su hermano mayor jugar con todos ellos o tan siquiera conviviendo amenamente, siempre prefería aislarse un poco cuándo estaban todos juntos. ¿Acaso ese día sería diferente?

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, puso ropa extra en una pequeña mochila junto con su pala y cubo para hacer castillos de arena como anteriormente con sus padres biológicos. Finalmente bajó las escaleras corriendo, solo para encontrar a su hermano sentado en la mesa con su celular entre sus manos, era difícil saber con quién estaba hablando porque su cara no reflejaba pista alguna.

 _¿Sería su madre nuevamente?_

Lo dudaba.

Iba a decirle que estaba lista para que ambos se marcharan cuándo se percató del plato que reposaba en la mesa con un poco de comida y su jugo de naranja, no tenía qué preguntarle nada a su hermano y se sentó a comer, sólo entonces reparó que realmente tenía hambre.

Susurró unas graciasque dudaba mucho hubieran sido escuchadas, pero nada era predecible con su hermano.

Cuando terminó, su hermano no tardó ni un minuto en levantarse y tomar sus cosas (y las de ellas) para llevarlas hasta su auto. Rin dejó el plato y vaso en el lavadero para salir detrás de su hermano a toda prisa, cuándo estuvo lista tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto y ambos se marcharon a alcanzar a su familia.

* * *

•••

* * *

—¡Llegaron! —Anunció InuYasha cuándo vio a sus hermanos descender el auto. Inu No sostuvo el balón de voleibol entre sus manos dando señal de que el juego estaba en pausa. Izayoi, a su lado, corrió a recibir a sus hijos—. Tardaron un poco —comentó, acercándose a su hermano.

Él no respondió.

—¿Irasue se tardó mucho contigo? —Preguntó la mayor. Sin embargo, su hijastro la ignoró olímpicamente, Rin no entendía que pasaba, había ocasiones en las que consideraba el comportamiento de su hermano _grosero_ y en ese momento no entendía porque actuaba así.

Sesshōmaru caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Kagome, ella estaba sentada sobre una toalla y la sombrilla la cubría del sol, él llegó y se sentó a su lado, sin articular palabra, la chica puso su cabeza en el hombro masculino sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Pasó algo? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar Kikyō, quién se había mantenido al margen de la situación. Rin volteó a verla, al parecer ella también había estado jugando.

—Será mejor dejarlos solos —asesoró Izayoi con una sonrisa—. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, se acercarán a nosotros.

Rin asintió en acuerdo y no tardaron mucho en incluirla al juego, para después meterse todos juntos a la playa a disfrutar por completo del día, sus padres en ningún momento se alejaron de ella e InuYasha junto con Kikyō tampoco parecían querer apartarse por ese momento.

A la lejanía no dejaba de ver a su hermano, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la extensa playa, parecía estar demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos y Kagome a su lado se mantenía en la misma posición con uno de los audífonos puestos, probablemente esperando a que su novio hablara.

Siguió jugando con sus padres hasta que el hambre se adueñó de todos ellos y decidieron finalmente salir, enrollarse en las toallas y probar la comida que Izayoi había preparado.

—¿Quieres llevárselos a tu hermano y a Kagome? —Preguntó su madre dándole unos sándwiches envueltos en servilletas—. Tal vez tengan hambre.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta ellos.

—Los manda mamá —Kagome los tomó brindándole una sonrisa, su hermano solamente volteó a mirarla—. Hay más todavía… —anunció.

—Gracias, Rin.

Pero no se fue, se alejó lo suficiente para darles su espacio y decidió jugar con la tierra, no tenía mucha hambre a pesar de todo lo que había estado haciendo.

—Es la visita más larga de tu madre —comentó ella, con naturalidad. No escuchó una respuesta de su hermano, pero conocía lo suficiente a Kagome como para saber qué en ese momento no se rendiría—. ¿Te dijo algo… _importante_?

—Una oficina no es el mejor hogar para un niño.

Kagome se quedó callada, dio una mordida a su comida y luego volteó a mirarlo. —¿Y estás de acuerdo con ella? —No hubo respuesta.

—No tenía forma de saberlo. —Pronunció después de un extenso silencio.

La fémina volteó, Rin también lo hizo y observó como Kagome sonreía tiernamente, como queriendo darle un pequeño consuelo que sabía que le hacía falta.

—Tal vez no —expresó con suavidad, tratando de apaciguar el enojo que estaba latente en Sesshōmaru. Ella nunca había pasado por nada parecido, sus padres nunca la habían abandonado y no tenía norma de saber cómo se sentía con exactitud, pero de una cosa sí estaba segura: Irasue no lo había hecho con mala intención y muy en el fondo su novio también lo sabía.

»¿Pero realmente puedes culparla? —Silencio. Taishō probablemente se debatía mentalmente todo lo que habían hablado—. Solamente quería que fueras más feliz de lo que ella te hubiera hecho.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada más, Sesshōmaru alargó la mano a la comida que su madrastra les había mandado. Kagome sonrió sabiendo que su enojo solamente había bajado un poco y que estaba pensando bien las cosas antes de soltar o hacer algo imprudente.

—Izayoi es buena madre.

Higurashi rió. —Nunca lo has dudado —aseguró. Ella le compartió uno de sus audífonos mientras ponía la canción más alegre de su lista de reproducción. Rin se quedó ahí, haciendo cuántos castillos podía.

»Irasue también lo es —comentó la fémina después de un silencio extenso. La menor la escuchó y volteó a verla: Kagome tenía toda la razón—. Tiene un corazón más cálido de lo que aparenta —Sesshōmaru se tomó su tiempo en responder, pero lo hizo con un simple asentimiento. Ella agregó—: Se parecen _tanto._

* * *

•••

* * *

Después de esa pequeña charla, su hermano pareció mejorar su estado de ánimo porque lo vio levantarse de ese lugar y tomar a Kagome de la mano para que ambos se aproximaran hacía los demás. Se sentaron todos juntos en un círculo y ella no tardó mucho en unírseles.

Estaban charlando amenamente, Izayoi rememoró una de las tantas anécdotas que tenía de sus hijos cuándo estaban pequeños en la playa, Inu No complementó aquella charla con experiencias propias y Rin los escuchaba atentamente mientras hacía y deshacía figuras en la arena.

En algún punto Kagome se le había unido, ambas hacían figuras independientes hasta que InuYasha propuso hacer un concurso entre ellos para saber quién hacía el mejor castillo: el perdedor debía limpiar toda la casa el día siguiente e Izayoi los iba a supervisar.

Rin decidió hacer equipo con su hermano mayor y con Kagome, InuYasha y Kikyō eran otro equipo y sus padres otro.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día de playa terminaría en una competencia para ver quién limpiaba la casa al día siguiente: no dudaba de sus propias capacidades, desde pequeña le encantaban hacer los castillos de arena y Kagome también parecía tener experiencia, aunque Sesshōmaru parecía solamente seguirlas en todo lo que ellas hacían y buscar lo que hicieran falta.

Como resultado tuvieron un castillo con tres plantas y un pequeño lago alrededor con un puente. Su cuñada había hecho una bandera improvisada con un pedazo de tela que tenía olvidada en su bolsa (y ni ella sabía cómo había llegado ahí) con un escudo que entre los tres inventaron, siendo un sol con una luna y una estrella.

Su hermano y Kikyō habían hecho un castillo más pequeño que el de ellos, aunque un poco más ancho; Rin pensó que si fuera real tendría unas 10 habitaciones considerando las 6 que ellos habían hecho en la primera planta, ellos también habían hecho un pequeño logo, pero directamente en la arena.

Y sus padres definitivamente les habían ganado con un castillo enorme con una bandera en las cuatro torres que hicieron y un gran lago, además de un pequeño puente con el que ingresabas al castillo, incluso su escudo estaba más bonito (a opinión de Rin) se trataba de un escudo con una flor en medio, a ella le pareció que los representaba a ellos dos perfectamente.

Sin embargo y a pesar de saber qué era una competencia, no pudieron elegir entre quién ganaba, si ellos o el equipo de InuYasha, porque sus padres sin lugar a duda habían ganado. Así que ambos equipos acordaron que ellos limpiarían con la condición de que los ganadores pasaran un día a solas.

Ellos aceptaron.

Lo siguiente fue cambiarse la ropa y secarse bien para finalmente escuchar historias de terror mientras el sol poco a poco desaparecía de sus vistas. A Rin no le daban tanto miedo como esperaba, aunque en el fondo agradecía que así fuera. Sonrió, pensando que ese era el último día que tenía para observar a su familia y que ya sabía perfectamente qué escribir al llegar a casa.

No podía esperar para que fuera el día siguiente y exponer todo a su salón de clases.

* * *

•••

* * *

Probablemente el camino a casa debió haber sido más corto de lo que ella lo sintió, pero fue suficiente para quedarse dormida sobre las piernas de Kagome de regreso. No escuchó que su hermano y cuñada conversaran durante el camino de regreso, posiblemente ellos al igual que ella, estaban cansados y no tenían ganas de nada que no fuera llegar lo más pronto a casa.

Cuando llegaron, abrió levemente sus ojos cuándo sintió que era cargada por alguien y reconoció rápidamente a Sesshōmaru, no se movió y dejó que la transportara hasta su habitación dónde la dejó sobre la cama. Escuchó un poco de ruido antes de que él cerrara la puerta, no dudaba de que hubiera sido por su madre, tratando de acomodar todo antes de dormir, aunque conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber que la detendría y la haría dormir.

Cerró los ojos un poco y cuándo finalmente pudo levantarse, se acercó a su pequeño escritorio dónde descansaba su libreta. Esta vez no hablaría completamente de su familia; nunca hubiera imaginado que la madre de su hermano tendría un lugar en su diario de observación.

 **Día 5.** _La madre biológica de mi hermano mayor vino a visitarlo para explicarle que no lo había abandonado, solamente quería que tuviera un buen hogar. Creo que es una buena persona y madre. Además de que mi familia y yo hoy tuvimos un grandioso día en la playa, aunque mañana nos toca limpiar la casa… Bueno, no importa, no cambiaría a mi familia por nada del mundo._

Su tarea estaba finalmente terminada y se moría de nervios por pasar a exponer frente a todos. Iba a dormir cuándo escuchó una voz suave afuera de su puerta, se le hizo raro. ¿No estaban todos dormidos? ¿O al igual que ella se habían levantado para hacer una última cosa?

—¿Podemos hablar? —Se acercó a su puerta, la voz era de Izayoi. Su interlocutor no respondió, pero ella decidió empezar a hacerlo—. No sé qué pasó entre tu madre y tu —lo entendió, era Sesshōmaru con quién estaba hablando—, pero quiero que sepas que siempre he querido que te sientas parte de la familia —su voz se escuchaba muy suave, como si quisiera que esa plática solo fuera de ambos.

Rin se sintió un poco culpable por estar escuchando.

—Nunca te hemos excluido Sesshōmaru y siempre le dije a tu padre que, si te sentías mejor con tu madre, o querías estar con ella, podías regresar, _aunque_ … —vaciló y su tono de voz bajó un poco más—… _de verdad estaba feliz con tu presencia_ , siempre te he considerado mi hijo mayor —rió—. Irasue tiene un grandioso hijo.

Hubo silencio entre ambos.

»Me gustaría que pudiera verlo. —Confesó—. Aunque no dudo que lo sepa.

—También eres una excelente madre —Rin hubiera querido ver la expresión en el rostro de Izayoi—. Es tarde.

—Tienes razón. Descansa, _hijo._

—Descansa, _madrastra._

Ella rió.

Rin sonrió antes de meterse en su cama para finalmente dormir. Sesshōmaru si quería a Izayoi, por supuesto que lo hacía.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

* * *

" _Pero el amor no se puede medir en tiempo,  
porque es un arte,  
no se rige por un calendario,  
es lo invisible que mantiene este mundo girando."  
_—Canción: el amor es un arte, Melendi.

* * *

Rin observaba desde su pupitre como cada uno de sus compañeros pasaba a exponer todo lo que había observado en su familia durante cinco días, la maestra les hacía algún comentario o preguntas. Cada uno había hecho una observación distinta, estaban los que había redactado absolutamente todo lo que habían hecho durante esos cinco días para finalmente destacar las cosas que observaban. Los comentarios variaban, unos exponían que había integrantes que se juntaban más con otros, otros que su familia acostumbraba a hacer pequeñas cosas juntos o que casi no habían visto a sus familiares debido a sus trabajos.

Mientras más los escuchaba, se daba cuenta de lo dichosa que era de tener una familia como los Taishō, que tenían sin duda alguna su temperamento e incluso sus disgustos de vez en cuándo (sobre todo los choques de personalidad de sus hermanos) pero no los cambiaría por otra familia. Los adoraba tanto, no solo por adoptarla, sino por lo que ellos mismos conformaban.

Le gustaba escuchar a sus compañeros, pero fue el comentario de su compañera Kanna sobre la limpieza de fin de semana de su familia, que recordó la propia: sí habían cumplido el acuerdo tal y como lo habían prometido a sus padres, todos habían elegido una sección para limpiar, excepto ella porque sus hermanos decidieron dejarle lo más fácil: el jardín. Así que lo único que hizo fue barrer alrededor del jardín, levantar toda la basura, limpiar las sillas, echarles agua a las plantas y todavía le quedó tiempo de limpiar las ventanas que conducían al mismo jardín.

Cuando terminó, quiso ayudar a sus hermanos y cuñadas, pero estos se negaron rotundamente diciendo que ya había hecho demasiado e incluso le dijeron que si quería podía ir a jugar al parque y que ellos irían por ella en una hora a más tardar. No quería aceptar, pero tampoco quería estorbarles. Aceptó, aunque Sesshōmaru le ofreció su celular, no sin antes decirle que _iba a llevarlo_ quisiera o no, en caso de que algo le sucediera.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hacía el parque, se preguntaba mentalmente, ¿qué podía hacer en ese lugar? No tenía ningún amigo que viviera cerca, la mayoría vivía por su escuela u otras zonas y jugar sola nunca le había agradado del todo, aunque tal vez por esa ocasión tendría que hacerlo.

—¡Rin!

 _O tal vez no._

Esa voz la conocía, la había escuchado muy poco y había convivido poco con él, pero le tenía un pequeño aprecio. El chico apareció enfrente de ella, su cabello estaba alborotado por haber corrido hasta dónde estaba ella, cuándo se detuvo le sonrió.

Era Kohaku Shirokawa.

—¡Hola! —Saludó tan pronto se recuperó—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? No te había visto.

—Mis hermanos están limpiando la casa —comentó—, y dijeron que podía venir.

—Oh… —el chico llevó una mano a su nuca mientras miraba el parque, todavía faltaba camino—… ¿Puedo… hacerte compañía? —Rin notó el titubeó en su voz, ¿por qué?

Ella asintió y le sonrió. —Así no estaré sola.

—Me iré hasta que tú te vayas —le prometió.

 _Y cumplió al pie de la letra._ Pensó mientras veía a su compañera que iba antes que ella, solamente faltaba una persona para que ella tuviera que pasar a exponer. Sabía que debía despejar su mente, pero aquel día en el parque con Kohaku rondaba su mente, se había divertido con el chico. E incluso le había confesado que probablemente lo cambiaban de escuela porque su actual colegio quedaba muy lejos.

Cuando preguntó el nombre de la escuela a la cual lo cambiarían, se dio cuenta de que próximamente serían compañeros de escuela y no simples conocidos.

¿Por qué esa idea le emocionó? Lo desconocía, pero ansiaba tanto ver a Kohaku todos los días.

—Rin, es tu turno —mencionó su maestra Sara, ella no tardó mucho en caminar y quedar enfrente de todos sus compañeros. Sus nervios mágicamente se habían ido—. Y bien, Rin, ¿tú qué pudiste observar?

Miró su libreta durante unos breves segundos, luego miró a su maestra y compañeros para finalmente expresar—: _Amor._ —Tan simple y sencillo como eso, _amor_ era lo que veía en cada una de las acciones de su familia.

Y fue entonces que empezó a redactar todo lo que había visto, desde el primer día cuándo llegaron sus cuñadas y los detalles que tuvieron sus hermanos con ellas, cuando arreglaron el jardín para su madre sin que ella se diera cuenta (aunque ella lo había sabía a la perfección), los pequeños detalles que observó el día que su madre cocinó la comida favorita para su padre, el día que fueron a buscarla completamente asustados, la acción de la madre de Sesshōmaru y finalmente aquel día en la playa todos juntos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo entre todo lo que había dicho, no había querido extenderse tanto, pero entre más hablaba de ellos más difícil le era cortar los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. Quería decirles a todos lo que había observado y lo mucho que le había gustado ver todo eso.

Cuando terminó, escuchó los aplausos de todos y sonrió por inercia. No recordaba todo lo que había dicho, pero parecía que les había gustado porque ninguno había aplaudido así anteriormente.

—Fue un trabajo excelente —le felicitó su maestra—. Puedes sentarte.

Lo hizo y no tardó mucho la siguiente persona en pasar al frente, ella les escuchó con atención hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de salida. Su maestra solamente tomó unos dos minutos más para felicitar a todos por haber cumplido con sus tareas y finalmente todos salieron.

Caminó hasta el portón donde su madre ya le estaba esperando, sonrió y corrió a abrazarla. Ella le recibió de la misma manera y decidieron regresarse caminando, platicando de lo que ambas habían hecho en el día.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa divisó a lo lejos a Kohaku con una chica mayor que él, de cabello castaño y con un parecido: de seguro era su hermana. Él le saludó y ella le regresó el saludó para después entrar a casa.

—¿Un amigo tuyo? —Preguntó su madre. Ella asintió—. Deberías invitarlo algún día.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Tal vez su próximo _diario de observación_ no fuera de su familia por completo.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola! No puedo creer todo el tiempo que pasó desde la última actualización, en serio una ENORME disculpa. Nunca consideré que todo mi tiempo sería consumido, ¡pero aquí estoy! Extrañaba tanto este espacio y a todos ustedes, pero ¡muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen!

Bueno, finalmente llegamos al final de esta bonita historia. Recuerdo estaba una mañana revisando mi correo cuándo vi el review de Sofy diciendo que le apostaba a una enfermedad terminal y me reí como nunca, ¡no, no! Pero eso me dio una idea(? En fin, ¡espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí! Dejé el final un poquito abierto para un posible Kohaku/Rin… ¡Lo siento! Pero esos dos son mi completa debilidad.

De nueva cuenta, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y ¡nos estamos leyendo! Abrazos de osos para todos ustedes.

Pdt: Puse un fragmento de la canción "El amor es un arte" de (mi bebé) **Melendi.** Si alguien quiere escucharla (porque es hermosísima) Puede hacerlo aquí: www (punto)youtube (punto) com / watch?v=jUyM7YNcKnM

 **¡Los quiero!**

 **25 de Julio, 2017.**


End file.
